Aloha My Beloved
by vilannh
Summary: co-written w/Vikt0ria. Side story to "Peace Between Blonds" follow the story of Eric and Sookie's daughter Erica as she finds love on vacation in Hawaii and journey with them through the years as their relationship grow. has Eric/Sookie/Erica/Elly/Kaika
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So here is the side story about Erica and Ikaika. It is co-written with the FABULOUS VIKT0RIA. She is the author of **_**Blood Debt **_**and **_**Double Edge Sword.**_** This story is based off the characters I have in Peace Between Blonds, but does have SVM characters in should it .You might want to read my other two stories first. Thanks to the lovely Vikt0ria the Hawaiian characters will be written in pidgin. If you have any questions about it feel free to pm either one of us. We will be happy to answer them.**

**Please review and tell us what you think.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Some of the characters are owned by Charlaine Harris. The new ones are mine.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**ERICA'S POV  
><strong>

Erica was sunbathing on the beach. She was reading a pidgin dictionary. She had bought it the day before yesterday when her and her mom went shopping. Elly stayed in the house. That's all that she did lately. Elly wasn't depressed she'd do all sorts of things around the house. She just hardly left it. It was kinda like a self imposed punishment. Erica didn't get it but it was her birthday trip too. Elly's high-jinks were not going to ruin that. Erica had not seen Ikaika for two days. Not since the night he, his Uncle and Oni left her house. Reading the dictionary somehow made her feel close to him.

She turned over on her stomach and continued reading. Just as she felt her back was getting warmed from the rays of the sun the clouds covered it. She closed her eyes, rolled over, and huffed. When she opened he eyes all she saw was the cutest face on the planet looking down at her.

"Hey there Killah, miss seeing my face yet?" Kai asked

Oh no. My brain stopped again. I've been talking since I was 2 years old and now nothing. Maybe I should see if I can say mama and dada cause ain't shit else coming out.

"So what, no can talk? We can fight, will that help?" He said as he plopped down beside me.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. Why that was the first thing out of my mouth I don't know why.

"Right here..." he answered "What about you?"

"It's an island not that many places to go you know." I told him. As if he didn't live here.

"How's your sista?" his grin was replaced by look of concern.

"She's fine. She's just been hanging out at the house." I told him.

"Hey you wanna meet my mom?" I asked "I mean I know you saw her the other night, but you didn't meet her and I know she would want to. That way it doesn't seem like I'm sneaking around." there goes the rambling again.

"Shoots, I'll meet her wheneva." He said.

"Ok well come on let's go then." I smiled and stood up my things.

"What... like now? You like go now?" he asked nervously and stood up too.

Then out of nowhere he grabbed my face and kissed me. It was slow and gentle. He ran his tongue across my lips. I parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in. He tasted like mint ice cream. I raised my tongue to meet his. It was like our tongues where thumb wrestling. If that makes any sense at all. Then he withdrew his tongue and kind of nibbled on my bottom lip. As soon as it started it was over and he was staring into my eyes.

"I wanted fo' do that in case I never get to see you again… after we see your mom." he whispered in my ear.

"Uh huh" was all I could say. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Come we go Killah" he said bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh yeah lets go." I said and started to pack up my bag.

I got the strangest feeling somebody was watching us, but when I stopped and looked nobody was there.

"What's wrong? Change your mind?" Kai asked

"No I could swear that...Oh never mind." I said and kept walking to the house

**Ikaika POV**

"I like see you again." I whispered to her when I hugged her.

I when try so hard to not let my emotions come over me. 'I'm da big man' right? I sighed. Was so hard saying good bye to her and I was hoping like hell wasn't going be da last time. There was something about this girl. An Identical twin… so was way more than a pretty face and smoking hot body. There was two of them. But her she was special. Was like, she when pull me to her like one magnet or something. It was like she when touch my soul just by the way she looked at me the first time I saw her.

"Eh, Kai what's with your Mana? Why you look so sad?" My uncle asked me. I just shrugged him off.

"He stay in love with that chick, that's why." Oni chuckled. I turned around in my seat and punched him in the chest.

"Fuck! You nuts or what? No get mad 'cause I know what's up!" Oni grumbled. My uncle laughed too. 'fuck you guys' I thought to myself sulking.

"That's dangerous ground right there Unuhina. Best to let it go." My Uncle said.

"Why Unc… this one is special… I never met anyone like her before…. Aaahgh…" I say as I run my hand through my hair struggling to get the words outta my mouth. "I no can explain why…. she … she perfect." I finished as I remember her eyes… blue like pipes on a glassy day.

"Wow, I never seen you like this before… she must be den." My uncle said with a smile. The rest of the drive stayed quiet. After we dropped Oni off, my Uncle started to talk again.

"Lemme tell you about da first time I met her father." He started and had all my attention… Erica's dad was one scary guy.

"Was when I was released by our Queen, 20 years after she turned me. I was in Cali. I went to this bar that catered to Vampires. This was before we was out, supa undaground kine…." He looked over at me and smiled.

"Anyway… there was this scrap happening and one of the Vamps stuck his hand straight through da other one and never even see it happen. One second his hand was empty da next the other Vamp when explode and he had dude's heart in his hand. And we was all Vamps, was nuts! I heard rumors about this guy 'The Viking' he had one rep and nobody fucked with him. Good thing I knew him… Oni fo' sure would be dust." He chuckled. "I no can believe that kid sometimes." He finished shaking his head.

"And?" I asked as we pulled into the drive.

"And, what? That wasn't enough? Maybe you get one death wish too." He laughed. I just sighed getting out of the car.

"Come we better go train extra hard, if you going pursue this girl." My uncle said patting me on the back as we walked into the house.

"Shoot's I'm game, let's do this!" I said excited to give my mind a break from Erica.

So the next day I trained and trained hard. When my Uncle rose that night we trained until dawn. I was so tired and all sore after, but surf was coming up and I was gonna have me a little nap.

I got up at noon and headed out to Waimea Bay. After I got there, I jumped out my truck, pulled out my board, and was about to paddle out when Oni showed up and stopped me.

"Kai, wassup where you been, 'cuz?" he asked as he squatted next to me.

"Eh Oni, training. What you been up to?" I asked as I began to wax up my board.

"Oh shit no look know, brah… psycho 12 o'clock." Oni replies and nods his head to my Ex Kainani. 'Oh shit' is right. She can't take a hint.

"Oni, Kai. Wassup?" She says as she bends to kiss me on my cheek "Where you been babe? I've been calling you." I pulled away from her kiss the second she lays it on me.

"What's up with you? I heard you was with some Ha'ole bitch at da bon fire." She said pissed.

"No call her one Bitch, she not. And what you care anyway we broke up, rememba?" I snapped at her just a little. I didn't even look at her but I could tell she was looking at me even more pissed off. I didn't say anything else just kept waxing my board. I heard Oni chuckle under his breath.

"Fuck you Kai, you such a prick sometimes!" she snapped back and stormed off. Oni fell to the ground laughing "Fuck you too Oni, you ass!" she yelled back.

"Wow, she is nuts…. Every time I see her…" Oni pauses and continues in a girl's voice "Oni, where Kai stay? How come he not calling me?" he laughed again. "She hard core, ya! I told you stay away from that one. But noooo… you never listen." He finished shaking his head.

"No remind me. Why you think I no drink anymore?" She was a big mistake. I shoulda never hooked up with her to start. But then I ended up dating her for like two years. Now I can't get rid of her.

"Oh Boo… Guess what Ekolu told me yesterday?" Oni said with a wide smile. Oh this going be good.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Brah, he told me that he saw Erica da other day in Waik's and he said some raunchy shit about her." He said still grinning like an idiot.

"What! What da fuck he said?" I asked pissed.

"He said… that they when hook up and she when… blow him." he said still with the fuckin' grin. He could tell I was getting pissed and he was having fun with it. Right as I was going open my mouth to say something he put his hand up in a stop motion….

"No that's not even da best part… guess when this when happen." Still grinning I wanted to fuckin' crack him. Guess my face told him as much 'cause he drop da grin real fast.

"Da day we was suppose to take them hiking." He wagged his eye brows.

"That mutha fucka! And what you said to him?" I demanded.

"I never say anything…" he shrugged "I just let him talk. I knew he was full of shit. I just let him dig his self deeper." Oni laughed and shook his head. I just sat there let the rage wash over and through me and closed my eyes willing myself to calm down.

"So what then?" Oni asked

"Nottin' let that fucka say something to me, then it's on." I blew off my anger my uncle would kick my ass fo' sure if I got into one scrap over words. That never reach my ears… I know Oni wouldn't lie to me and I know how Ekolu is… Erica prolly told him off and he got his balls kicked and didn't like it. But if he disrespects her to my face that's a different story.

Out on da waves floating letting the peace between sets soak in me. Erica…. Erica…. Erica…. Fuuuuuuuuck I no can stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop thinking about what Oni told me. I couldn't see her as da type that would do something like that with one guy she hardly knows. But her sista, what she did with Oni and da thing she said about not being one virgin till she was 25 made me think different.

I knew she was with me that day, when Kolu said all that shit went down. But I never see here since then. So what… it coulda happen right?. What if Oni just got da day wrong. It took couple nasty wipeouts fo' me to figure I should head in before I got myself killed.

"Eh Kai, try wait." Kainani called out. Aaahgh…. Wat she like now?

"Sup Nani?" I asked tired.

"I just like say sorry for earlier. I sorry I was one bitch." She said softly.

"Nah, no worries. I'm over it." I said and kept walking.

"Kai?" she grabbed my hand "I said I was sorry!" she finished in a huff.

"And I said I was over it." I pulled my hand out of her grip.

"Fuck!" she mumbled. I just kept walking.

I was so irritated already. I couldn't even think anymore. Nani bothering me all da time… now this shit with Kolu… I wanted to beat the shit outta something. Man I wish she would just leave me alone. I need to see Erica. She always had a way of calming me down that, I just never undastand. I got in my truck and drove straight to Kailua. I had to see her even if it meant my ass. I'd risk it for her.

Translations:

Da = the

Mana = spirit

Stay = can be used as 'is' or to describe where something or someone is at

Unuhina = Nephew

Pipes = Pipeline… surf spot

Kine = like

Scrap = fight

**A/N: So there you have it the first chapter of our story. Since it is being co-written we will be posting weekly. Let us know what you think so far please. We love the reviews good or bad...tell us**

Boo/Brah = another slang for Brother


	2. Southern Belles and Hotdogs

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers of this and all of mine and Vikt0ria's stories. As you know this is a co-written story by the two of us. Please let us know what you think. We are really enjoying writing this and would love to know how ya'll feel about it.**

**Vikt0ria's A/N: Thanks again for reading this side story... if you have any questions or need more translations to what is being said please feel free to PM me. Enjoy - Viktoria **

**DISCLAIMER: AS YOU KNOW WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLAINE HARRIS CHARACTERS**

**Southern Belles and Hot Dogs**

**Erica POV**

"Hi Mom" I said as we walked into the back yard from the beach.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun at the bea...oh well I guess you did." She said as she looked up to see Kai behind me.

"Uh yeah I picked up a stray. Can I keep him mommy?" I gave her my best little girl voice, smiled and batted my eyes.

"That only works on your dad. Why don't you come and sit over here young man." She motioned for the lounge chair next to her. "You're a brave boy for coming back after the other night. My name is Sookie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Northman. I'm Ikaika." He actually sounded nervous and why did he sound like that? He was speaking normal english. So did he just speak pidgin to annoy me? I sat down next to mom, but before I could say anything she started talking.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter young man? I assume she is having you meet me so I can butter up my husband towards you." she said.

"MOM!" I mean yeah that was the purpose, but she didn't have to announce it.

"Ma'am I like your daughter. I know you won't be here for long. I just want to spend time with her. With your permission of course." He said. The whole time he stared at me and I blushed. Oh my gosh, how embarrassing.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen that happen before. So I guess you really are my daughter. I was wondering there for awhile." she said as she laughed. Then Kai laughed with her too.

"So she's like her daddy then?" Kai asked mom.

"You have no idea." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Tell you what Ikaika, you can take her out tomorrow if you would like." He was grinning like a fool now. "It has to be during the day and she has to be back before sunset. I am not going to keep this from her dad, but he is big on proof. So if you can bring her back unharmed and prove to us that she is safe physically and with her virtue intact, it will be easier to calm her dad. You get me Ikaika?"

"Yes ma'am. I would like very much to take her out tomorrow. Please call me Kai."

"Only if you call me Sookie. Eric has told me about your Uncle. He says that he is an honorable vamp. So I would imagine you have been raised the same. Even if you haven't I have a feeling he would not let you cross a Northman." Oh that was a good one mom. Threaten him with southern manners.

"Yes my Uncle has told me some stories about your husband." Kai said a little apprehensively. Me and mom laughed.

"Don't worry about daddy. He'll give you a chance before he kills you. So you have a chance. He has always been fair with me. Right mom?"

"He has lollipops for you Erica not fairness. Don't worry young man. You have one chance with him though. So don't screw it up. It was nice to meet you." That was all she had to say I guess 'cause she got up and went in the house.

"So now that you've negotiated our first date...thanks for including me by the way. When and where are we going?"

"Nope... you going have to wait til tomorrow fo' know. I come get you at 9. No worry going be choke fun." Kai said. Oh I guess the normal english went out the door with my mom.

"Why do you do that?" I huffed

"Do what Killah?" he asked with a smirk as he got up and started walking back toward the beach. I started to follow.

"Hey, where are you going? You know what I mean where's the 'perfect english Ikaika' my mom just met." I was starting to get mad now. He was being fake with one of us and I didn't do fake. Not to mention he was making me follow him and I don't follow either. We were at the beach again when he stopped so suddenly I ran right into his back.

He spun around, grabbed me, and kissed me again. It was as great as the first one. I stood with my eyes closed to get my barring back. I could feel him rest his forehead on mine. When I finally opened them he began to speak.

"I talk like this, 'cause I rather be myself with you. If I stay in front of your parents that's different. My Uncle would kick my ass if I talk like this in front of them."

"So it's not an act? I would hate for this to be one big lie. Cause if it is you don't have to worry about my dad, I'll slice your head off myself."

"Whoa, easy Killah... I never going be fake with you. I promise. I see you later, kay?" He pulled away and walked off . I just smiled and walked back to the house.

"So you really like him huh?" Elly asked as I came into the bedroom.

"He's fun." I answered and shrugged.

"Erica you can't hide it from me. You never like any guys. All you ever do is glare daggers at them and threaten their lives." Elly looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah well. You wanna hear something funny Elly." She nodded to me "I threatened him too. He didn't even flinch."

"I knew it! I knew you guys would be great together." she said as she bounced up and down.

"Whatever!" I said and stormed off into the bathroom.

We all went to this restaurant/arcade place. It was really cool. They had vampire levels on the video games to make it fair. You haven't had fun till you watch a thousand year old vampire get beat by a 69 year old woman at Dance Dance Revolution. Yup that's right Mom kicked Dad's butt. Not once, not twice, but three times.

"You might want to stop giving her your blood if you wanna win dad." I laughed. Dad just scowled at me. He is so stubborn. I had a blast, but I kept thinking how fun this would be if Kai was here.

I laid in bed that night thinking about Kai. I didn't understand the pull I had to him. I didn't know what was different about him. I mean yeah he was cute. Ok he was super hot, but that can't be all it is right? Oh well it doesn't matter anyway, I'm only here for another week and a half. I can't wait for our date tomorrow. That's what I'll do is just enjoy the time I do spend with him. Yup, that's what I'll do.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" I asked.<p>

"No worries Killah, its one surprise." Ikaika said and winked at me.

"I don't like surprises." I huffed

"No act like that... cause I not going tell." Ikaika said with a wicked grin.

He drove us out to Waikiki, we got out the car and walked along the beach.

"I've already seen the beach, there's no surprise in that." I said. "The beach is not a surprise when you're on an island."

"Calm down Killah. We not here fo' da beach we going on that." Kai said as he pointed up to a catamaran with red and yellow stripped sails. Oh well that is a surprise.

The ride was so much fun. We sat up in the front and every time we went against a wave the whole front of boat would bounce up and slam back down, then toss us up in the air like a foot. Every time it happened I got to grab on to Kai's muscular arm. That was a bonus.

"You hungry?" Kai asked me as we got off the catamaran.

"Yeah a little." I was actually starving. I was too nervous this morning to eat.

"Come, get this place that sells da best hot dogs." Kai said.

"Hot dogs?" I questioned

"No worry going be good I promise." The way he was smiling I would have eaten out a trash can with him. OK maybe not that far, but still.

"Puka Dog?" I said as we walked up to a restaurant a little hole in the wall with like 4 tables outside.

"Yup, they put a hot dog in a bun and you choose what you like go inside, they call it "relish" but it's just syrup to me. Here let me order one fo' you." Kai said and dragged me to go order.

"Sup. Can get two polish, with jalapino sauce, da lilikoi and da papaya relish, then two lemonades?"

We got our food and drinks and sat and ate… As we walked back towards the beach through the Market Place we looked at around. I saw the guy that was hassling me the other day.

"Ugh." I said

"What's da matter?" Kai asked concerned.

"Nothing it's just that guy over there. Do you know him?" I pointed my chin in the direction of the asshole.

"Yeah I know that punk. What happen?" Kai said. I could see something like anger flash in his eyes. Ok, I guess they don't get along.

"Nothing he was just giving me a hard time he tried to ask me to go out with him and I told him no…" I started.

"Come." Kaika said as he pulled me towards the guy before I could finish my statement.

"Eh, Kolu… I think you owe my girl one apology." He said. His girl? When did this happen? Did I miss the memo.

"Why? I no owe that skank nottin'." Ekolu spat. Really a skank? I was burning red with anger. Before he could hit Ekolu I grabbed Kai's arm

"Ikaika, I don't know what you guys are talking about, but please don't fight him here." I said as I nodded in the direction of a police officer.

"You bettah watch yo' back Kolu… I not going let this drop. You when disrespect her with Oni now you did with me." Ekolu's face paled.

"Yup das right. What you never thought that shit wouldn't get back to me? You stupid brah Oni is my boy." Ikaika said. What the hell was he talking about and why was this the first time I'm hearing about it?

"I never know she was your girl. Last time I saw her with you she was dissin' your ass." Ekolu said in a rush.

"What are you talking about Ikaika?" I asked.

"Well she is my girl. Now you bettah say sorry right now." Kai said, totally ignoring my question.

"What the fuck did he say!" now I was getting pissed.

"Is there a problem her Kids?" the cop asked

"Oh, not at all Officer. Just talking to my boy." Kai smiled.

"Well it doesn't look like just talking to me. You kids better move on now." The cop said to me and Kai. Kai looked at Ekolu that said 'This isn't over' as we walked to the car.

"Well?" I said when we got to the car. I wanted answers to a few things.

"Never mind him, he one punk." Ikaika said.

"Uh…uh… that won't work for me. Tell me what he said." I demanded. Kai just sighed.

"He said that he went out with you." Kai said.

"WHAT! You know that's not true right." I questioned.

"Yeah, I do. He said you guys did when you was with me, so." Kai said with a shrug.

"Why do I get the feeling like there's more that you aren't telling me?" I asked. There was more I knew it. You don't get raised by a father like mine and not learn body language.

"Nah Killah fo' real. Let it go. He one dumb ass." Kai sighed. He was lying. I just wanted to know what would cause him to lie. Maybe this was too good to be true. Just enjoy the time your with him I told myself over and over. I don't know why it upset me that he was lying, but it was troubling. We drove back to Kailua in silence. He walked me to the door.

"Can I get one good night Kiss?" Kai asked shyly.

"Why are you asking me? You've kissed me before." I asked him.

"Cause, this is our first date. I like be one proper gentleman fo' you." Kai said. I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ok bye. Talk to you later." I said and hurried into the house. The whole thing at the market place was still bothering me.

**Ikaika POV**

"Cause, this is our first date. I like be one proper gentleman fo' you." I said as I leaned toward her. She gave me da quickest kiss.

"Ok bye. Talk to you later." she said and ran into da house.

"What da fuck was that?" I whispered with a frown.

I walked away not understanding what that was about. We had fun I thought. She was quiet on the way to her house. I wonder what she was thinking. Oh well nottin' to do about it now. Her dad going be up soon and I no like be around when that happens. Maybe that's why she was like that.

Thinking about her dad I had to go talk to my uncle. So I drove home to wait for him to wake up. I was in the training room beating up the punching bag when my Uncle came into the room.

"Unuhina." He said as he held the bag still for me.

"Sup, Unc." I said as I continued to hit.

"What did you do today? You seem stressed?" he asked

"Oh… um… I went out with Erica Northman." I said hesitantly and he got that look that said I was in deep shit.

"No worry, I met her mom and we talked. I got permission." I said defensively.

"She's not the one that you should get permission from, Unuhina… you know better than that." He replied.

"I know, but wasn't my idea anyways. Erica took me to see her and she just gave it to me. Da mom said that she would talk to Erica's dad. So I think should be Okay. Erica wasn't too worried about it." I shrugged

"I hope for your sake your right, boy. I guess I should be expecting a call from her dad then." He said and smiled. I just shook my head. My Uncle loves a good fight but then again what Vamp doesn't?

The next day I was trying to figure out what to get for Erica for her Birthday. I didn't want anything to cheesy… It had to be perfect like her. Then I saw it in a jewelry store was one Dolphin pendant the same color as her eyes on a platinum chain. Was real expensive but was too perfect to pass up.

After I bought the necklace Oni called so I headed over to his house.

"O' Oni where you stay?" I called out as I walked in his house.

"In da back lifting." He yelled back.

"What scared of the big mean Vamp." I chuckled as I punched him in the chest.

"Fuck you, brah. You would be too. No act like you not training non- stop with your Uncle." He replied rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, well you was da dummy. Seriously boo what da fuck was you thinking? You already knew her dad was one Vamp?" I asked

"Was her… you see how fine her and her sista is. She was practically begging. I couldn't say no, she basically raped me." Oni said in his defense. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah right. No can rape da willing." I scolded and he just grinned like an idiot.

"Anyways I wanted to show you this. What you think?" I asked he took da box and opened it.

"Shit boo, I think you in trouble. You really like this one yeah?" he asked exaggerating the word really.

"Today is their birthday. You like go?" I asked

"No way. I no like be any where near her dad." He said as he changed the weights on his bench.

"So that's what this is for." He said tossing the box back to me.

"Yup I got this for her birthday. You sure you no like come? I sure Elly wouldn't mind seeing you again." I pressed.

"Nah 'cuz you hear what she said. I no think I should go. You just go and have fun with Erica. I'll be good." Oni said and in walked in Nani. Shit!

**A/N: SO LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...IF WE SHOULD KEEP GOING OR NOT ...GOOD,BAD, OR UGLY WE WANT TO KNOW...THANKS**


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**VILANNH'S A/N: Thank you to the readers. Viktoria and I would really like to hear from you. We want to know if you are enjoying reading this as much as we love writing it. Reviews really do fuel our writing and we are more inspired to get chapters to you.**

**VIKT0RIA'S A/N: Thanks to everyone who who as Alerted/Faved our story... We both would like to offer a Special thanks to Erin1705 and who has taken the time to review... LOVE YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: AS YOU KNOW WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLAINE **HARRIS CHARACTERS****

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble in Paradise<strong>

**Nani POV**

I watched as Kai walked away from me. My heart was breaking. How could this fucka not know how much I love him. I decided I going follow him. I need to know who this bitch is that stay getting in between us.

I follow him to Kailua and watch as he goes up to one blonde girl. Well shit. She's really pretty. No wonder. Tears start to fall when I see him kiss her. I gotta figure out a way to end this before it gets too far.

Da next day I was picking up some gossip from Ekolu. I heard Oni telling some body that Ikakai wanted to lick him cause of that stupid Cunt. Once I got what I needed from that idiot. I left cause I saw Kai and said twat. I watched as they talked to Kolu and…. "Ooooh she get one temper!" Yes this could work to my advantage…

Da next morning I was going paddle out and saw Kai's truck in front of Oni's house and went over to say hi. I was about to knock when I heard….

"….this for her birthday. You sure you no like come? I sure Elly wouldn't mind seeing you again." Kaika asked Oni. Who? Oh… Elly must be da sista Oni when screw.

"Nah 'cuz you hear what she said. I no think I should go. You just go and have fun with Erica. I'm good." Oni said. Time for Phase I of "Operation Sabotage"

"Sup guys!" I interrupted. Kai hid whatever he got for her behind his back.

"Hey" they both said.

"I gotta go brah, talk to you later." Kai said to Oni.

"Shoot's 'cuz call me after." Oni replied. He walked past me out the door so I followed him.

"So Kai, I was thinking we could go sur…." I started.

"Nani, brah I sware. Why you no listen? I told you we OVER." Kai said.

"Stop it Kai! I know you love me. And anyways why? 'Cause of that Ha'ole?" I snapped "I don't know why you wasting your time on that slut when I love you. You just going be one bang to her just like her sista when do to Oni. She already when fuck Kolu." I finished.

"No she never! Ekolu is one liar. She wasn't even with him. I know 'cause she was with me! And you bettah stop calling her one slut 'cause you really pissing me off." Kai snapped at me. I gave him one confused look hoping he would bite… and he did.

"What?" he asked.

"Nottin' not like you going believe me anyway." I said and waved him off.

"What?" he asked again unsure of his little bitch. Go for the kill. I sighed for show.

"I saw one real pretty blonde girl with Ekolu. Da day before I saw you with Oni at Waimea. They was holding hands and I saw them kiss. Was one hot kiss too." He looked really mad, time to twist the knife.

"I ask Kehau who da girl was and she laughed. I told her tell me, then Kehau said… 'That's da chick that when dis Ikaika at da bon fire da other night. Erica I think her name is. She get one sista and I heard that she when fuck Oni.' and we started laughing." I finished. He got one look in his eye that looked like hurt.

"Come on Kai, you know how those chicks are… they only here for vacation. She doesn't love you like I do. She prolly no even care for you at all. Just another story to write down in her diary about her Hawaiian vacation." I say as I reached out to take hold of his hand. But he jerked it away and jumped into his truck. I smile smugly.

"Phase I complete. Time for Phase II." I said to myself. I got into my car and headed out to Kailua…

Out on da beach in front of da house they was staying at I laid out my towel and waited. I finally saw her when she came out and set her stuff up right next to me. Damn this couldn't get any easier.

"Hey, enjoying your vacation?" I called out to her.

"Yes, I am thank you." she said

"You look familiar, do I know you?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't been out much since we've been here." She said.

"Wait, now I remember you was at da bon fire at Sunset Beach right?" I ask when she smiled I kept going "I saw you talking to my boyfriend Kaika." I finished

"No… I mean yes I was at the bon fire, but... your Boyfriend?" She asked confused.

"Yup boyfriend we was together for two years now. We got into a fight earlier that day. So I guess he was trying to make me jealous." I said waving a hand to make it seem like no big deal and it happens all the time.

"I almost said something to you, but turn out never have too. Good thing you one smart girl." I said calmly and winked at her. I know she get one temper… I don't want to piss her off I don't feel like having to kick her ass right now. I gotta have her mad at Kai not me. She didn't say anything and I thought jackpot! I better get out of here before Kai shows up.

"Well gotta get to work now, was nice talking to you. Aloha." I said and smiled as I picked my shit up and left.

**Elly's POV**

I was feeling so much better now. I had a talk with mom and dad. they weren't happy with my decision, but it was done so time to move on.I decided that it was time for me to enjoy our birthday gift. So after our birthday breakfast with mom I went to the beach. Erica was gonna come out a little later. I saw the perfect spot. There was a girl sitting there so I went and sat next to her. She had real dark tanned skin. She was about 5'7 from what I could tell with long black hair with blond streaks to the middle of her back. She had sun glasses on but she probably had brown eyes. I wonder if she surfed 'cause her body was toned and athletic like Ikaika and Oni's.

She was really nice when she started to talk to me. She said she saw me at the bonfire. I wouldn't remember her if I did meet her.

"I saw you talking to my boyfriend Kaika." she said. Oh she must think I'm Erica.I was about to correct her when it hit me. Wait did she say boyfriend...two years...a fight...make her jealous.

Oh my god! How was I going to tell Erica? Last night she said she felt Kai was keeping something from her, but this...this was really going to hurt her. She tried to act like Ikaika didn't have any effect on her. She was trying to blow it off,but she couldn't fool me. She cared about him. Now I have to tell her this she's gonna kick his ass.

She came and sat down next to me. I looked around for that girl. She was completely gone.

"Hey birthday girl. Enjoying being out the house?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh... yeah sure" I answered.

"What's wrong Elly? Why are you acting nervous?" She started looking around us like we were trained. She thought there might be a threat.

"Well...Uh...you see...Oh hell Erica, there is no easy way to say this. When I came out here there was a girl sitting here and she recognized me from the bon fire. " I started

"It's surprising anyone recognize you from there. The way you were all over Oni." she laughed. Oh man she was in a good mood. She motioned for me to continue my story.

"Anyways, she she said I was the one talking to her boyfriend IKAIKA. " I was silent waiting for what a I said to sink in.

"Oh, but you weren't talking to Ikai...HER BOYFRIEND...HER BOY...ARE YOU SURE?...SHE SAID...BOY...BOY...BOYFRIEND!" she was panting.

I reached over and hugged her to me. "I'm so sorry E. I really am. She said they had a fight that day and he was trying to make her jealous." She was shaking so I squezeed her tighter. Then continued " She said that she was going to say something but then we left so she never had to. She said I was one smart girl. Whatever that meant."

She was still shaking. I thought she was crying but she wasn't. She was furious. We gathered our things and went to the house. When we got there she stormed into our room and slammed the door. My mom came racing out the kitchen.

"What happen?" she asked.

I told her about everything that happen. "Did I do the wrong thing mom? She's pretty mad. Maybe I shouldn't have told her today."

"No sweetie you did the right thing. We don't keep secrets. Has she talked to him yet?" she said as she hugged me. Erica may not have been crying but I was.

"No. We came strait in." She rubbing my back when the door bell rang.

**Ikaika POV**

Instead of going to Erica's I went home. I had to think. What Nani said had me trippin' I never think that Erica really did anything with Ekolu, but then Ekolu never say he was lying either. He said he never know she was my chick. More he never say sorry either. So what then… is Nani just fucking with me?

It's true all da stories of girls from the mainland getting their fill of Hawaii's finest, but not her. I no can believe she's like that, there's no way. But then her sista did, Nani was right about that. Screw this I need to know if she did or not. I not going waste anymore of my time on this girl if she's just using me.

So I went to Kailua to see her. When I got there I was so nervous. I knocked on the door and Elly opened it.

"Sup Elly, is your sista here?" I asked

"Oh hey Kai, um…." She started then her mom came up behind her she looked pissed.

"Oh hi Mrs. Northman." I said.

"Don't you Mrs. Northman me young man. Why don't you go back to your girlfriend and leave my daughter alone." She said. My eye's widen in shock.

"What? I don't ..." I tried to insist.

"Yeah right! It doesn't matter anyway she doesn't want to see you anymore. Now you get going." Her mom said as she slammed the door in my face.

I stood there like an idiot. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to see her. I had to know what just happened I was so confused about everything. I started banging my head on the door when Elly opened it up again. She looked pissed too but looked more like she couldn't believe it. So I tried to talk to her.

"Elly… Could you give this to her? It's for her Birthday. Even though she no like talk to me anymore. I really wanted her to have it." I said and her face softened and she took it. She was going say something but her mom stopped her.

"Elly! Let that boy be on his way now." Her mom snapped and Elly close the door without saying anything to me. So I just left.

**Erica's POV**

I can't believe this! He has a girlfriend ...a girlfriend...A FUCKIN GIRLFRIEND.

HE IS A LIAR...AND A FAKE...AND A ...A...VERY BIG ASSHOLE.

My swords, that is what I need my swords. DAMMIT! I left them at home. Why the one time I need them and as soon as I tell daddy he would let me use them their not here.

I need a shower. I feel so dirty. I shouldn't even care I won't see him after next week. What am I saying I won't see him ever again.

When I get out the shower Elly is sitting on the bed.

"Erica he came by."

"So I don't care. He meant nothing to me. Nothing." I tell her

"Well he left this for you." She had a small gift box in her hand. "Why would he buy you a gift if he had a girlfriend. It doesn't make sense. The girl made it sound like they were fine now, but he's spent the last two days with you."

I didn't want to hear her logic. "Elly I want to be alone please." she nodded. Then left the room. I laid down and did the only thing my body would let me . I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lick = beat up or fight with<p> 


	4. Broken Noses and Lollipops

**A/N: Once again Vikt0ria and I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Charlaine Harris characters**

**Broken Noses and Lollipops**

**Chapter 4**

**Erica's POV**

I woke up to somebody rubbing my hair. When I blinked my eyes open I saw the

greatest man in the world. A man that never lies. He was not fake. He was always there for me. The only man I needed in my life, my Daddy.

"Your mother and sister told me what happen teacup. They have gone shopping and will meet us later for dinner if you wish. Now, tell your father what I can do?" He told me with his loving smile. Then it happened I cried. He scooped me up onto his lap, rubbed my back and let me cry. For some reason he was the only person I could cry in front of. I held onto his shirt like it was the only thing holding me to the planet and wept.

"Oh I ruined your shirt daddy." I said when I finally looked up. He chuckled

"Trust me it is fine. Your mother has made a career at ruining them." He

told me and handed me my lollipop

.

"Have you spoken to the boy, my dear?" He asked

"No and I never want to again. I never want to see him, talk to, or even think about him again. Why should I? He lied. He's a cheater. He is fake. I almost fell for it. I almost started to let myself like him. How did this happen?" I ranted.

"Elly seems to think there is more to this. She seems to feel that something is amiss. I might have to agree with her. I have never seen you quite this upset. Well, I have but it usually involves a boy with a broken nose and a hospital bill I have to pay. I have never known you to hide away." My dad said raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Maybe Elly should mind her own business." I mumbled. Why did everybody want to look at this logically? Fuck logic this was my heart. Wasn't it?

"Erica she is your sister you are her business." I crossed my arms and didn't respond so he continued.

"Sweetheart, when emotions are involved I have learned anything can happen. Let me tell you a secret. Not talking is the worst you thing you can do. I have done this before and it almost cost me my most valuable possession. It did cost me a dear friend." I opened my mouth to say something, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"I am not saying that he is right and you are wrong. I am not taking his side. What I am saying is maybe you should hear him out. If you wish we can go speak to him together. If not we can go to dinner or stay here. I will wait in the living room. Let me know what your decision is and oh Happy Birthday, teacup." he kissed me on the top of my head and walked out of the room.

I sat on the bed staring at the gift Kai had gotten me. I had to give it back right? I wasn't going to keep it. His girlfriend could have it. Yup that's what I would do. Go to his house, give it back, and be done with him.

"Dad, I want to return his gift to him. I don't want it." I told him as I entered the living room.

"Very well, let us go he and his Uncle are awaiting us." He told me and led me to the car. He always knew what I would choose to do. I could swear he was the telepath in the family.

**Kai's POV**

After I left Erica's house. I went for a drive to clear my head. 'Girlfriend?' I thought to myself. Where the hell she get one idea like that? I was driving right pass 3 tables and I saw Ekolu with one chick. Oh it's on. I pulled into one spot and jumped out. I walked up to him.

"Kolu, you ready fo' tell me da truth?" I glare at him.

"Oh shit, Kai what's up?" He said all nervous.

"You already know, talk!" I said in one warning tone.

"Aw 'cuz no bus my balls." He whispered eying his chick.

"I no give a shit, talk now. You lied, I know it. I just like hear you say it." I told him fist flexing at my sides. He noticed.

"Take it easy, brah. All this for one chick? Fo' real?" he asked taken back. I just shook my head and laughed tiredly and step to him. He backed off hands up.

"Ok, ok. Yeah sorry, I lied. I was never with her. But I never know she was your girl. Just some Ha'ole on vacation. Fo' real I sorry." He said worried.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Next time you see her brah, you bettah tell her you sorry fo' what you said and you bettah hope like hell she no kick your ass." I said walking off and he laughed. I wanted fo' crack him so bad myself.

I jump back into my truck and start to drive home. I knew it! I knew she wasn't like that. But what is this shit about a girlfriend? She couldn't be talking about Nani. I have to find out what's up with that. I gotta find one way to get her to talk to me. Only one person can help with that. I pulled into my drive way and sat for a minute. I start thinking about Erica from when I first saw her sitting on the beach in front of her house to our last kiss. I couldn't believe the pull this chick had on me. I think I love her.

"Unuhina, you going sit in there all night?" My uncle's voice crashed through my

thoughts.

"Oh, sup Unc. Ah no... I guess not." I said as I got out my truck.

"Come, you like go hit something?" Uncle asked with a chuckle.

"Nah. Can we just talk?" I asked.

"Of course, tell me what's on your mind. I already know this is about that Northman girl." He says as we walk into da front room.

"Yeah so, I thought everything was all good between us. Had this rumor going around that Ekolu and her when mess around. I never like believe it 'cause I no can see her like that. We saw him at his job and I confronted him and he never deny it. Then she got all pissed off and got quiet. Then after I when drop her off she was acting more weird." I said and shook my head trying to make sense of it all. My uncle stayed quiet and listened.

"Then earlier today I saw Nani and she told me she saw Erica with Kolu the day after all that stuff went down at her house. That made me more confused and hurt. To make things worst when I got to her house. She never like see me and her mom was all mad at me. Her sista was too, but looked like she couldn't understand what was going on either. They said something about one girlfriend." I paused again.

"I don't know Uncle, I just like talk to her to figure all this out, cause my brain stay

hurting trying to do this on my own. I thought she was da type that would step up and kick my ass if she had one problem with me. But she no like talk to me and I no can get to her. You think you could call her dad and see if you can talk to him?" I finished. Just then my Uncles phone rang and he smiled as looked at who it was.

"Ah, Northman. I knew I'd be hearing from you sooner or later."

"Yes. So are you telling me you knew your Nephew would be untoward to my

daughter?"

"No, of course not. I think this is all a great misunderstanding. I know it's been a very long time since we ourselves were teenagers. But we have seen enough of the world to know how it is." My Uncle says.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Eric chuckles.

"So do you think we should settle this, Northman? My Nephew is very upset and he would like to speak to your daughter to see what the problem is. I see he cares very strongly for her and he will not let it go."

"I agree. We will be on our way over to your place. Is that acceptable?" Eric says My uncle tells him where we live then hangs up.

"Well Unuhina, ready? They're on the way." My Uncle says.

"Cool, I bettah go get changed." I say as I make my way to my room.

**General POV**

It didn't take that long to get to their house with the way Eric was driving. Erica seemed to be getting more and more agitated on the drive. They climbed out the car and were greeted by Kai's uncle at the door.

"Good evening Northman, Erica. Welcome to our home, please come in." Kai's uncle says. Erica walked in, but Eric could not enter.

"My apologies Northman, Kai invite Mr. Northman in please. Security measures you understand." Eric just nodded.

"Mr. Northman, please come in" Ikaika said.

At hearing his voice Erica turned to the living room where he stood. She started

marching towards him. He smiled at her. She reached back and punched him square in the nose clearly breaking it.

"FUCK! Erica another hospital bill?" Eric yelled

"You told me you missed them." Erica said.

"That is not what I said." Eric scolded.

"Well that's what I thought you meant." she sheepishly answered.

"Aaah! Erica what you do that for" Kai yelled holding his nose.

"Don't worry daddy will pay the hospital bill, so your girlfriend won't miss that pretty face of yours" Erica says seething.

"No need for hospitals, this can be easily fixed." Kai's uncle says with a chuckle. As he gives Ikaika a little of his blood, Kai's uncle says

"Now that you got that out of your system young lady, will we sit and get this mess straightened out?"

"Eww... you don't drink that in juice? Never mind... yes we can talk know and I do feel better thank you." Erica said

"ERICA" Eric threatened

"What?" Erica shrugged

"Killah, what you talking about, girlfriend? I no more one girlfriend?" Kai says irritated.

"Oh yes you do. She thought Elly was me and told me or told her. You were just trying using me to make her jealous. So see you do have one." Erica stated matter of factly.

"Is she always like this?" Kai's uncle asked Eric in sidebar. Eric chuckles and shakes his head and whispers still loud enough for both kids to

hear.

"Yes that's the mother's influence." It was Kai's uncle's turn to laugh

"Sure Northman." He said.

"Erica... if you talking about Nani, she's my EX, past, I not with her anymore. I haven't been fo' da last few months." Kai insisted then continued "And when Elly seen her anyways?" Kai demanded.

"She saw her this afternoon. Right before you showed up. Why would she say that and what did she mean when she said 'Good thing I'm a smart girl' because if that was a threat I will fu...mess her up." she said wagging her finger in Kai's face Kai the whole time. Ikaika closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and winced at the tenderness forgetting Erica just broke it and sighed.

"I don't know what she was talking about, but I can tell you that, that bit... chick is crazy." he looks at her and smiles she returns his smile but it quickly clears and returns to a scowl.

"She's like one stalker, she 'thinks' we still together. But I promise we not. You can ask my uncle, Oni even, anybody." Kai gestured wildly with his hands.

"It's true he has had a hard time getting through to this girl. My nephew has such a good heart. He won't be mean or disrespectful to her." Uncle says.

"Teacup, maybe just maybe he is telling the truth." Eric says as he handed Erica a lollipop.

"Then what were you hiding from me at the Market place with that guy?" Erica said as she popped the lollipop in her mouth and calmed down. Kai sighed again.

"He said some stuff about you and I didn't believe it. And I never like

you to get more upset. You was already mad and had that cop right there. I know how you get Killah, you almost when lick one guy when you thought he was calling you one Ho..."

"WHAT! YOU ALMOST LICKED SOME ONE ERICA!" Eric yelled snatching the lollipop from her. "Maybe these things aren't good for you." he finished giving Erica an icy glare. Kai's Uncle laughs again and stands in front of Eric.

"Easy Northman..." he chuckles "clearly not the Mother's influence" he says under his breath "It just means that she was going to attack a boy for a misunderstanding."

Kai gave her a questioning look "teacup?" he said and Erica scowled at him again. He ran out the room, came back with a lollipop, and handed it to her.

"I got a whole bag... I one fast learner." he said with a bright smile. Erica continued to scowl, but snatched it from him. While both men laughed.

"Well all better now, you two?" Kai's Uncle asked. Both kids nodded and smiled at each other.

"I believe we can still save your birthday young lady." Eric said and turned to the two Hawaiians "My wife and other daughter wish to meet us for dinner would you like to join us?" Eric asks.

"It would be our pleasure." Kai's Uncle says. While the two men talk and make plans for dinner. Kai slowly approaches Erica.

"I sorry Killah, fo' real I shoulda told you what Ekolu said." Kai said and Erica sighed.

"Well, I'm… I should have asked you about the girlfriend thing before I made

assumptions." Erica said in a rush.

"If that's da best apology I going get then I'll take it." Kai said as he kissed her forehead "Did you get my present?" he said as he hugged her.

"Yeah here." Erica says as she pulls away taking the box out of her pocket and handing it to Kai. Kai pushes it back to her.

"No it's for you. I saw it in da window of a store and it made me think about your eyes." Erica froze "Go look." Kai nodded to the box. Erica opened it and her breath caught.

"It's beautiful… I can't take this it looks expensive." She tried to hand it back to him.

"No way. You worth it." He says as he takes the necklace out of the box. "Can I?" he

asks. She turns and lifts her hair. He kisses the back of her neck as he finishes clapping the chain together then Eric clears his throat. Both kids jump apart.

"Are we ready to go Kids?" both nod in agreement while they smile at each

other.

As the four of them enter the restaurant Sookie and Elly are waiting for them. Elly jumps up and down clapping at the sight of Erica and Kai holding hands.


	5. A Volcano In Hawaii

**A/N: Once again Vikt0ria and I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Charlaine Harris characters**

**A Volcano in Hawaii**

**Chapter 5**

**Nani POV**

I was running up da beach when I saw Kai in front of my house. I smiled at him until I got one closer look at his face. I bent my head and kept walking up to him.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" I said quietly as I walked past him.

"Nani." He said and was staring at me with a look I've never seen on him before.

"So what you going talk or you like me read your mind?" I ask as I put my board up.

"I think you know why I stay."

"No, I don't. Actually, are you here for my forgiveness?" What da hell I thought… he already pissed off "Seeing as how you hooked up with some… girl that only going break your heart. Honestly Kai, how you think that made me feel?" I said with a hopeless look… well that's how I felt.

"Serious? Are you fuckin' serious Nani? Brah, we haven't been together in over two months." he sighed and shook his head then looked me in the eyes "How many times I gotta say it before you get it through your fuckin' head? WE. FUCKIN. OVER!" he yelled.

I not going cry! I not going cry! I chanted. Before I got to say anything he stormed off. He never talk like that to me before I couldn't believe it. That fucking bitch is gona pay. Time to plan "Operation Kill Ha'ole". Fuck Kai then… if I can't have him that bitch can't either.

I called as many of my girls as I could get a hold of to spread da word of the Sisters that has graced our island. It all spread like wild fire… Coconut wireless... Now all the girls on the north shore knew to look out for these bitches. I got a call from my girl Haulani saying they were at Laniakea beach. So off I went… When I got there I saw her sitting on the sand watching Oni and her sista I guess, out in da water with Kai. I saw Oni tap Kai's arm so I guess I got spotted. Oh well now or never…

"What's up bitch! I guess you not so smart after all. Didn't I tell you to stay away from my man?"

**Oni POV**

Me and Kai was laughing at Erica trying for surf. She was doing real good for someone who never surf before. She stood up more times than she when wipeout. I was watching Elly sitting on the beach and was thinking about what we did. Then I looked pass her when I felt how much it hurt and saw Nani across the street behind her. I tap Kai on the shoulder and started to paddle in fast before she could reach Elly. I got there right when she did, but I hung back. I watched her go off at Elly. I wanted to pull Nani away but I couldn't bring myself to go near Elly after what when happen. I really liked her. I can see why Kai fell for Erica… they da same but so different and Elly would have been da girl for me.

"What's up bitch! I guess you not so smart after all. Didn't I tell you to stay away from my man?" Nani said to Elly.

"Excuse me do I kno...oh yeah the sore loser bitch." Elly said right back.

"Fuck you, you stupid cunt! No matter what you think or what he say. He still going be mine after you long gone. All he doing is using you, 'cause you give it up and all YOU doing is pissing me off." Nani said.

This girl IS nut's I heard Kai go off on her this morning and she still think he like be with her.

"Well it seems like it's working then. You seem pretty mad to me while he spent every waking minute with my SISTER! You're just too stupid to fight with." Elly said as she stood up and dusted the sand off and continued.

"I am NOT your problem, but I warn you DON'T piss HER off." she points to Erica and Kai walking up to us.

Nani is pretty stupid she shoulda got her facts straight. I was just laughing. I kinda feel like I watching one tennis match or something.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing yelling at my sister!" Erica yelled and almost swung at Nani… damn too bad Kai pulled her back.

"Nani... what the hell you doing? I thought I told you already? Please go AWAY!" Kai got in her face. She going cry?

"Is this her, the Ex? Wow she is nuts." Erica said.

"Fuck you! You fucking slut…" She said as she tried to charge Erica, but Kai held her back.

"Wow Kai, her English is worst than yours." Erica said back. Nani kept trying to get at her. Erica was fearless just standing there with her arms crossed. Took everything I had not to fall down laughing when Erica said that.

"What one guy not enough you gotta take mine too? You and your sista should go back to where you came from." She said and kept pushing on Kai Erica just laughed.

Shit I like get in on this action Kai get all kine beautiful crazy women fighting over him!

"What step! You scared?" Nani said to Erica.

I shook my head and laughed. I sware she don't know when to give up. I had to grab Erica from doing what she was asked to do. Lucky for Nani she my neighbor and our dad's stay good friends. Erica is nuts too just notting like Nani. I wouldn't want to be on Erica's bad side knowing her. I wish I could see da look on her face 'cause Nani when shut up real fast.

"Get off Kai." Nani said Kai finally let go.

"Look… Nani is it? Kai obviously doesn't want you anymore. Why don't you just run along back to where you are wanted. Because it certainly ain't here" Elly said and it made me smile she's so sweet and tough at the same time. My kinda girl.

"Fuck you too, you skank, you and your sista typical 'wham bam thank you ma'ams'." Nani spat and started to move towards Elly.

"Nani, stop embarrassing yourself. Just go already, please." Kai moved to block her from going at Elly. She finally got da hint and left. Good riddens.

"Fuck that bitch is nuts… Kai you bettah check your kitchen tonight to make sure you no find any boiled rabbits or cats or something waiting fo' you when you get home." I said and laughed at him and Erica when they roll their eyes. Too funny.

**Kai POV**

After Nani left da beach was kinda awkward. She when ruin everybody's mood so we decided to leave. I took da girls home and told them I was going pick them up later for da party tonight. I went home to shower and change. I was ready to head out to Kailua when my uncle woke up.

"How's it going Unuhina, you woke me earlier with your worry and irritation. Was intense everything alright?" He asked.

I never like tell him, but I no lie or keep anything from my Uncle. He more like one dad than anything and he always got my back no matter how bad things get. So I told him about what happen.

"Nah, it's good. Nani was just acting crazy again today." Was all I said and he understood perfectly.

"Do I need to speak to her?" He asked with one evil smile. "Speak to her" code word for "Glamour"

"Nah, no joke like that Unc. It will be okay, I can handle her. She just don't know when to stop sometimes." I sighed and then laughed.

"Well give me a call if you need me. You going out with da Northman girl again?"

"Yup, bon fire at Mokes." I said as I grab one bottle water from da fridge. Then he walked with me out to my truck.

"Well you take care, kay? Rememba that's precious cargo you get." He laughed and I when laugh with him then he walked back into da house.

I picked up Erica and Elly and we drove to da beach. When we got there da party was going hard. We was having a good time until Nani showed up. I wanted to leave I know she going start shit.

"Killah, where your sista stay?"

"Over there talking to some guy." She said and nodded where Elly was.

"Go get her. I think we should go." I said worried.

"Why?" she asked then saw Nani with a group of girls "I'm having a good time, so is my sister. She's not gonna run us off and Elly can take care of herself." She said and when grab one Diet Coke from da cooler. I grabbed one water and walked her over to da fire close to Elly, just in case. Couple hours later Oni walked up.

"What's up love birds?" he said as he eyed Elly. I laughed he look like he lovesick too. Too bad Elly no like him like that 'cause he got it bad for her.

"Sup Brah." I said and Erica said "Hey Oni." at the same time.

"You seen who stay?" he said and before I could say anything.

"Yes, and I already told Kai that we are staying." Erica said and Oni laughed.

"You hard core yeah… I believe. No worry, I get your back." Oni says as he pats her on the back "But I no think you need it… my money stay on you." he finished and winked at her then walked over closer to Elly.

I watched him while he was standing by her. Look like he was trying to figure out if he should talk to her or not. He finally found his balls and decided to go for it. I was laughing to myself when they walked out of sight.

"What are you thinking about? You look happy." Erica voice broke through my thoughts of my poor lovesick friend. Then she had all my attention.

"I just happy being here with you." I said and kissed her on da tip of her nose. Then I felt Nani staring at us and I was just waiting for start tripping. I look to see what Nani was doing and where she was.

"Kai, relax please. I want to have a good time tonight, don't let her ruin it." She said gently and I looked at her again. She took my face in her hands and started kissing me. I loved da way her lips felt so soft. I was getting into it when someone kicked sand all over us. Erica shot up so fast if I didn't know fo' sure she was human I would think she was one Vamp.

"Alright, you need to back the FUCK off 'cause I am done playing with you!" Erica said pissed off. She look just like her dad.

"Who said I was playing? I'm calling you out." Nani and put her hands up.

"Come Erica we go." I started to pull her away. She wasn't having it.

"Uh… uh… not this time Kai. I'm done letting this bitch fuck with me or you." she said not taking her eyes off Nani. And Nani, she was just smiling.

I was real scared for Nani all of a sudden. Even with five of her friends standing behind her. They all could scrap but I was still worried. They never have one Vamp over a 1,000 years old for one dad.

"You got one chance, I'll give you a freebee." She smiled and waived her hand in the air "But I promise you. You better make it count 'cause it's the only one you're going to get." She finished her voice so calm, dead like da way her dad sounded the night I first met him.

"OH YEAH FIGHT! GIRL ON GIRL ACTION!" some random idiot yelled and I caught sight of Oni and Elly running up from where ever they was. Then they stood behind us. All of a sudden everybody started chanting fight, fight, fight. Okay nothing was going stop this now.

"What Step! You scared?" Erica mocked Nani. I would have laughed if I wasn't so worried. Nani must have been to cause she never do nothing. She just stood there and kept smiling.

"Come on Nani, this is what you wanted right? Nobody holding either of us back now. Show me what you got." Erica taunted her and tipped her chin to Nani .

Nani swung on her and connected. I winced when I heard it. I looked at Erica. She spit blood out her mouth and she was smiling. I never saw one chick look that cold before. I thought to myself that I really need to stay on her good side, she scared da hell outta me with that look. I thought about stopping her for da sake of Nani getting lickens, but I never dare and I never bring any lollipops with me.

All of a sudden Erica was in the air and her fist came down on Nani's face. Nani when stagger backwards and Erica when tackle her to da ground and got on top her and started wailing on her. You could see blood gushing from her face. I was going grab her off but one of Nani's friends did. She pulled Erica by her ponytail and yanked her back. Then Elly when crack the chick right in her face and the girl when drop. She stood guard over her sista and after what she did all Nani's friends when back off. I looked at Oni and his mouth was hanging open.

I looked back to see Erica stomp on Nani's hand. Was on top uneven ground and you could hear her fingers crack. Then she when stomp on her chest and you could hear some ribs go too. Her leg was going down for one second time and I ran to her and tried to push her way. Then you could hear my nose crack AGAIN. That never stop her. She was right back on top Nani. Then all of a sudden…

"PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" She screamed and was kicking like one little girl throwing one temper tantrum. I didn't think she realized her dad had her up in the air she was in full rage.

"ERICA!" her dad roared and her body went limp in his arms.

I felt cool hands on my face and I hear fangs crunch into skin I look down from Erica and her dad and saw my Uncle standing in front of me.

"Not again Unuhina." He sighed "What you never learn from da first time this when happen?" he finished and laughed. I took some blood to heal as Erica and her dad floated down. Everybody when back off at the sight of him. He looked PISSED.

"What the hell is going on?" he said in the same scary calm voice Erica was talking in earlier. Nobody could say notting.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Elly finally said.

"I felt your panic. Do you care to explain why I had to stop your sister from killing this girl?" He asked Elly but looked right at me.

"I'd like to know that as well. Ikaika, I thought you said you had everything under control." My Uncle said and stood in between me and Erica's dad. Erica was quiet she never say anything she just stood with her eyes on the ground. So I answered.

"I did. Nani wasn't even invited and I made sure everybody knew she wasn't welcome. But she when show up anyways. Then I tried to get Erica to leave but she never like. We was here for almost 3 hours and the whole time Nani never bother us so we finally relaxed then she started to act up. She kick sand in Erica's face and Erica when snap. She gave Nani da chance to walk away, but Nani never take it. Then Nani hit her and she went off. I tried to stop her but she hit me and then her dad had her. I was looking at her dad and I promise I saw him look happy for one second.

"It's true daddy. Erica gave her the one shot rule. But that girl didn't back down she took the hit." Elly said putting her arm around Erica.

My Uncle shook his head and called some of his Vamps to come clean up. The whole time everybody stood in silence. You know how like on Animal Planet when they show animals being stalked and the prey just freezes? That's exactly what it looked like everyone was afraid to make one move cause of Erica's dad and my Uncle. So the Vamps came and they cleaned up the mess. One of them gave Nani some blood so she could heal. My Uncle glamoured the whole Erica thing and her psycho obsession with me out of her.

"Erica, Elly say good bye to your friends." Her dad said after everything was all done. He turned to my Uncle, then thanked him for cleaning up and for letting them use my truck to go home 'cause he flew here. FLEW! Out of all the Vamps I know my Uncle is da fastest but he run he no can fly.

Elly smiled at me then brushed her hand against Oni's and walked after her dad. I gave Erica one hug and kissed her forehead. Then she left too.

"Holy shit!" Oni gasps "That was fucking awesome!" he patted on me on the back "Come 'Cuz we go." He finished then we got into his Jeep and we headed to my house.

"So what boo. You and Elly?" I asked he had this stupid look on his face

"Brah… I think I'm in love." He laughed.

"Yeah no shit… not hard fo' tell. So what happened?" I pressed.

"Notting really. We kissed couple times. But she said she just like be friends." He said and wagged his eyebrows at me. I just shook my head at my boy. He's nuts.

**Oni POV**

I wanted to check on Erica to make sure she was okay. I know it's not really my place to call her with her being Kai's girl. But I felt like we became friends out on the water yesterday, plus I was real worried about her. She looked messed up last night after her dad put the Vampire Whammy on her. So I called her.

"Aloooooha!" Da sweetest sounding voice answered.

"Oh hey, Elly… is your sista there?" I stuttered. I wasn't expecting to hear her voice.

"Oni?" she asked surprised.

"Oh yeah, it's me. Hey." Da way she laughed sent tingles down my back.

"Sorry Oni, she's in the shower. She's getting ready to go out with Kai. Do you want to leave a message? I can have her call you back." She said so sweetly.

"Ah… um… no I just wanted to see if she was okay… she looked messed up last night after your dad…" her laughter stopped me again.

"You don't have to worry about Erica and Daddy. They're like two peas in a pod.

Sooooooo…. Are you going out with them today?" she asked

"No, that's why I stay calling."

"Oh… theeeen you don't have plans for today?" she sounded like she was asking me out.

"Um… no why you like do something?" I asked confused.

"Sure! Pick me up in an hour, Aloha!" she hung up I just stared at the phone. I jumped in da shower real fast, threw on some shorts and was barely out da door pulling my shirt on.

After I picked her up she said hi and kissed me on da cheek.

"So where you like go?" I asked smiling at her all cheesy. I couldn't help it.

"Oh, I don't care. Anywhere is fine with me." She said

"Beach? We gotta kinda climb down da side of one cliff I hope that's okay." I checked.

"Sure, sound's like fun." She smiled, she was always smiling. I loved it.

When we finally got there I walked her over to da look out point and was perfect timing too. Right when we looked over da rail the blowhole went off. When she got sprayed with the mist she did that little laugh that she does. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the top of da cliff and her eyes opened wide.

"No worry it's like stairs, I got you." I said as I jumped down and held my hand out to her to help her down.

"Wow, it's really pretty here." She said as we got down to the beach part.

"Yeah, come we go in da water." I pulled of my shirt and she put her stuff down and took off her beach dress. Her body was banging! We made our way into the water and she shrieked cause was so cold. So I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. Then she kissed me. Felt like we spent hours just holding on to each other, floating in the water having fun, laughing, and talking.

"Hey, there's a cave." She said seeing it when da tide went out. I smiled at her.

"There's no one around… let's go explore it." She said with a sexy grin and swam away from me. She didn't need to ask me twice.

After our date at the beach was almost sunset.

"You have to get me home fast, Oni. I need to shower before my dad wakes up." She said and I was surprised I never get pulled over and get one ticket.

**Erica POV**

After the fight dad was leary about letting me hang out with Kai. When we got home he gave me some blood in juice to heal the bruise that was forming on my jaw from being punched. I had to remind him that his Uncle glamoured them so it wasn't an issue. Which sucked 'cause I would have loved for to remember she got her ass kicked by a Ha'ole. I also reminded him that I have already broken Kai's nose twice so he was no threat. After that he allowed it. He also talked to mom for us. He reminded her that we were trained to protect what was ours and ourselves.

Kai on the other hand was a different story. It took a lot of I'm sorries and kisses to make him forget about the broken noses. I think he was just using it as an excuse, but I wasn't gonna tell him to stop. The boy can kiss. He was tired the first three days after the fight. I asked him why. He said it was nothing. Then finally on the third day when I had to drive cause he could barely keep his eyes open I demanded to know what was going on with him.

"I was training late with my Uncle. Trying fo' learn how fo' block bettah. Kay." I tried to hold the laughter in "he no can heal me ALL da time." He said under his breath, but that was it I couldn't hold it in any more. I cracked up. He huffed at me and turned to look out the window.

"Look I'm sorry I broke your nose TWICE. I promise I won't break any more of you, but I would like you awake while I'm still here. Please." Yup Erica Northman just begged. He smiled at me and nodded.

We decided not to go on whatever long ass hike he had planned today. Thank god, he'd probably have us hike to the Big Island Hawaii or something. Yeah I know you can't walk on water but he would find away. The stairs he took me up were just ridiculous. Instead we went to his house to watch a movie.

It was nice. It actually reminded me of the first date we had. Only I didn't have to worry about Elly. We fit perfectly together. We made out a little on the couch. Then fell asleep watching some old show called Hawaii 50 with Alex O' something he was an Aussie and cute too. The show was really old, but Kai loved them.

That night we all went out to that arcade/resturant again only Kai came this time. I think dad just wanted revenge on Dance Dance. He didn't get it, but he did get to growl at Kai for laughing so hard he was on the ground. I got to record it on my phone (YouTube here comes Eric Northman). Dad tried to be sneaky and erase it when I wasn't looking but I had already emailed it to myself. Hey, I learned from the best.

I don't know where the time went. Between days with Kai and nights with everyone it was time for us to go. I almost forgot we were visiting. Mom promised we could come back. Apparently, mom owned the house it was left to her by an old family friend. That's all she said about it. I didn't care it just made it easier for me to come back here.

Kai picked me up early the day we were leaving. We weren't going till ten that night, but he wanted to spend every minute with me. To be honest so did I. He took me to hike up to a light house, but when I sighed he took my hand and led me to a path that went down and incline. A mile later we got to this beach and it was completely empty. I walked to the waterline. There was this rock formation that looked like a swimming pool in the middle of the ocean. It was beautiful here.

We spent most of the day playing in the water. We had a picnic lunch he had packed for us. I think we were both trying to avoid the fact this would be our last day together. We were laying out in the sun when he finally talked about it.

"Happy to be going home?" He asked

"Not really, other than I will be able to sit down and not hike EVERYDAY." I said

"At least you won't have to guard your nose anymore." I nervously chuckled. He smiled at me.

"Erica, I no like this end." He gestured his hand from him and me.

"I agree, I really like you Kai." He looked a little upset so I continued "I mean I really, really, like you. I have never felt anything like this before. I just don't know how to make this continue. I live in freakin' Louisiana for goodness sake."

"We can find one way." Kai looked at me desperately wanting me to agree.

"I'm not some stupid girl. I know you're a guy. You're gonna want to do_ guy things_. I couldn't live with knowing you were out her living it up, while I'm pining away in Bon Temps. It hurt bad when I thought you had a girlfriend." I said kinda defensibly.

He got up and walked away. He was pacing back and forth, throwing his arms up in the air continuously, and speaking pidgin so fast I couldn't understand him.

"Will you stop already? I ...I'm only being honest." I yelled.

"What! Why? You think I going go fuck every girl after you leave? That I no can be faithful just 'cause I one guy. I would never hurt you like that. I wouldn't even ask if I no can. I KNOW how you are. Plus I when promise your mom that notting would hurt you, I wasn't lying. I was talking about your heart too when I said that. I know we young, but I like you to be my girl. No matter where we live." He said sounding almost angry.

"I...I...um…" I wasn't sure what to say. It was true that I had some type of feelings for him, but this was what people called puppy love. Would it just go away? He reached in the bag and handed me a lollipop. I laughed. He really did learn fast.

"I'll try. I can't make any promises. We'll talk every day. If you get any urges we

end it first. If you're not happy or I'm not happy we end it. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Shoot's I can do that an then some... If you my girl I never going be sad, so no worry" he said and caressed my cheek.

He sat down next to me, grabbed my face in his hand, looked deep in my eyes and lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me slowly, I dare say passionately. There was no hurry in it. He took his time. He moved his hands from my face to around my back and pulled me in closer never once ending the kiss. I moved my hands into his hair to make sure he did not leave me yet. He didn't take it any further than the kiss.

When we pulled apart it seemed like we had been kissing forever. My lips hurt, my head felt dizzy, and I couldn't think straight. When I looked at him he was still smiling. "Wow" was all I could say. I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Yes Wow." Kai whispered

We could not seem to separate. We shared little touches here and there. Holding hands, his hand on my back, my hand on his knee always connected. He came to my house and sat on my bed as I packed. He stole one of my t shirts and put it over his shoulder… I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I going give it back da next time I see you" Kai smirked

It seemed like every piece of clothing I packed I was getting further away from Kai. Crazy right? When dad rose we sat down for dinner. Once again Kai joined us. He sat across from me. There was conversation, but what it was about I couldn't tell you. Kai's eyes never left me. It was like he was trying to memorize everything about me. Maybe I should have been doing the same thing. I guess it hadn't hit me that he would not be there tomorrow morning.

We walked to the terminal in silence hand and hand. They called us for boarding and panic finally set in. I was leaving, I was really leaving. He snatched me into his arms and hugged me tight to him.

"Call me as soon as you land. Call me anytime you want know matter what time. I will always answer."

"Yeah, unless your surfing." I laughed

"I get one waterproof phone." He smiled and winked.

He kissed me again like he did earlier. We parted and I walked towards the family.

I looked back and there he stood at the exact same place I left him. I waved. Then boarded the plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Coconut wireless = the grapevine

Mokes = Mokuleia Beach

Stay = "is" or to describe where something or someone is (area)

**A/N: So this chapter was our funnest to write as you can see, with it's length. Tell us what you think. WE LOVE REVIEWS.**


	6. Breading Ground for Supes and Grads

**A/N: Once again Vikt0ria and I would like to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Charlaine Harris characters**

**Breeding Grounds for Supes and Grads**

**Chapter 6**

**Elly POV**

"Hello, the sweet Northman speaking." I giggled as I answered my cell.

"Umm...Wassup angel." He said.

"Oh my gosh. Is this my lover?" I said seductively and closed my bedroom door.

"Really, so I'm your Lover? I thought I was just your friend?" He quipped.

"The best lovers are friends and I guess we can all dream huh" I teased "oh and the dreams are oh sooo good."

"Too bad you stay far way, I would love to be loving you up right now." he seductively.

"Yeah, well you could fix that you know and thanks for returning my call." I said playing with the hem of my skirt.

"Oh yeah? And how can I fix that?" he asked sounding kinda excited.

"Wellll...you know Kai is coming for our graduation and I was thinking that maybe he might need a friend to come with him. It might be overwhelming meeting our friends and family all by his lonesome. Sooo...if you know anybody that might be able to help him out, I would be real grateful. Extremely grateful." I crooned. He laughed.

"You real sly yeah? If you like me come, why you no just ask?" I huffed at him "cause I tell you right now... I like come with you again." He finished and I could imagine that mischievous grin he favors.

"There's the naughty Oni I know" I giggled "and yes I would love for you to come."

"Shoot's Tigah... I no can wait to show you just how naughty you like me." He chuckled.

We said our goodbyes. I really hope he comes. I knew Kai was coming and it was a great excuse to see the greatest sex I've ever had. I was really happy Kai was coming. Erica has been a bitch for the last two weeks. Trying to make sure everything will be perfect. Elly please don't tease him, Elly please make sure your room is decent, Elly this, Elly that. I just wanted the day to come already. I mean I know it's been hard on her being away from the man she 'LOVES', but really. Well I think she loves him. They never ever say it. They talk to each other every day.

One time last year there was a storm. Power, cell, and internet went out. You would have thought the world ended. Erica tried to act like she didn't care but she checked her phone and the computer like every other minute. It took two days for it to come back on. It was Armageddon up in here. 'Daddy you have to fix his... Mom the world hates me' was all we heard. She was on the phone for 6 hours when it came back on. What do you talk about for six hours? Even phone sex doesn't have that much stamina. I would know. Oni's no slouch in that area either.

**Erica POV**

I'm finally graduating. Well we are, but whatever. It was a very busy day in our house. Mom and Dad were throwing a huge grad party for us. The whole class was invited which was only 52. Then of course there was the family. Uncle Claude, Uncle Dermot, Uncle Sam and his family, Alcide (who dad said never to call Uncle) and his family, Uncle Jason and his family, and Auntie Amelia. Oh yeah and Kai was coming too.

He graduated last year. He didn't walk though because he finished a semester early. So I didn't get to go. He said Oni was coming with him. That would be nice. I didn't tell Elly because I didn't know how she would feel about it.

The Graduation ceremony had been changed to early evening about a half hour after sunset. I know that it was so dad could be there. He had poured so much money into our schools, they would do anything THE GREAT MR. NORTHMAN asked. I don't even know why the town still had an education budget. Dad was always willing to open his checkbook or call in favors.

Like our senor trip to Orlando. He called the King of Florida and the whole class went to Universal Studios for free. I mean everything flight, hotel, meals, and park all free. According to dad it was a small favor. I would hate to see a big one. We were supposed to go to Six Flags in Dallas, but dad said he had used all his Texas favors whatever that meant.

I got to go and pick Kai and Oni up from the airport. I was so excited to see him. We hadn't been in the same physical place since we said good bye at the airport in Hawaii. We talked almost every day and we spoke on the webcams on weekends, but it was not the same. Daddy flew him out as a graduation/eighteenth birthday gift for me. Elly was going to Sweden this summer for hers. I got there a half hour early, I was so anxious. The stupid arrival board never changed. I don't care that I checked it every two minutes. Ugh...why did dad teach me how to drive so fast.

Finally it said arrived and I ran to the gate and waited. I felt like Elly, I was actually bouncing up and down. I didn't need to I 'm 5'10" I can see over everybody. What as taking so long? Did he miss his flight? The damn pilots were coming off already.

Then there he was. My Hawaiian god was walking towards me. I was stuck I couldn't move. He had the biggest smile on his face. Then he stopped held his arms out to me. "Jump" he said. I ran and jumped. He caught me and smashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and returned the kiss. At that moment it was just us. His kiss was not gentle like the past. it was demanding almost desperate. It was ok 'cause I felt the same way.

"Ho... um... if that's how you greet everybody. Then jump Erica." Oni said interrupting our reunion. I looked over to see him standing there with his arms out.

"Shut up brah... why I even bring you anyways?" Kai said. He sighed and put me down. "Later killah" he whispered and kissed me right under the ear. WOW! There was a tingling in my body I have never felt before. Just then the airport turned their air conditioning off. I swear they did 'cause I got hot, real hot.

**Kai POV**

I was just coming into da house to shower after my surf session when my uncle stopped me to talk.

"Good Evening Hina, I trust your day was well." He greeted.

"Yup real good day, surf was small but was still good. I talk to Erica today she's real excited fo' be graduating. Her dad bought me tickets to go." I said with a frown.

"What's with da face? I noticed you've been down lately. What you not happy to be seeing her again?" he asked.

"Oh no of course I stay happy. It's just… I only going be there for one little while. I miss her so much. I talk to her everyday but real hard not actually getting to see her in front of me. That's why I so happy I going get to see her but then. I going go see her, then I gotta leave. It just makes me little bit sad that's all." I said with a sigh.

"Well it's a good thing I got this for her then. It's one bettah gift than I thought. I wouldn't want you moping around here when you come back." He said and smiled as he extended a roundtrip ticket for Erica to come back with me.

"Fo' real! Aww thanks Unc. Yes real happy now." I smiled thinking about getting to spend more time with her… alone without her family around.

"Oh um… Uncle I was wondering if you could get one ticket fo' Oni too. He stay bugging me about going up with me. You know he never been off da island and I thought would actually be good fo' me if I had back up." I asked

"Sure thing, Hina. I'll make the arrangements. Now, let's get the Northman on the phone to make sure he approves of Erica's gift." He said with a smirk. So I called Erica's house.

"Northman residence." Da mom answered

"Oh um… Hello Mrs. Northman, how are you this evening." I greeted.

"Oh Kai, hi! I'm fine and didn't I tell you a hundred times to call me Sookie." She scolded.

"Ah yes, but um, my uncle is here and he wouldn't be too happy with me if I didn't show you proper respect." I chuckled looking at my uncle's proud smirk.

"Well alright, I guess I'll get Erica for you, one moment please." She said

"Oh Mrs.… I mean Sookie, sorry… I actually called to speak with Mr. Northman is he available?" I said in one rush.

"Oh well, he's at his office right now. Would you like the number there or would like me to have him call you. You know what I'm texting him right now to give you call." She explained as I heard her working her cell phone. "Okay done, now would you like to speak to Erica?" she asked politely.

"Oh no, Mr. Northman is actually calling on da other line. So I will call Erica back later." I said nervously.

"Well alright, you have a good night Kai, and send my love to your Uncle." Sookie laughed at my nervous tone. She was super cool, but her dad still scared the shit out of me and she knew that.

"Okay good night." I said and switch da line over.

"Good Evening Mr. Northman." I said still nervous

"Good Evening Ikaika. What can I do for you?" He said getting to the point.

"Oh, me and my Uncle wanted to ask if it would be okay if Erica could come down after the graduation party for a visit." I stammered "My Uncle got tickets for Erica for one present in return for you getting one for me." I finished.

"Well I don't see a problem with that, but let me talk to your Uncle." I handed da phone to my Uncle and fidgeted while they spoke. My uncle kept laughing while trading friendly conversation, then rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course Northman, your daughter's safety will be my number one priority. I will be sure to have protection for her both day and night." He said.

I could tell he was irritated. He didn't need to be told that Erica needed to be protected. My uncle didn't need to have me watched 'cause no one would mess with me being his Nephew and protected by the Queen. But Erica was a different story, knowing my Uncle he already had everything set up for her visit. Then he chuckled and said.

"Although after the last time I saw her I hardly think that is necessary." I heard her dad roar with laughter at my Uncle's comment then what ever da dad said made my uncles eyes roll again.

"Yes I give you my word on final death and that the death of my Nephew." He responded seriously then smiled.

"Please do not share this information with Erica, my nephew would like to surprise her with this gift." he paused "Thank you again Northman, Aloha." Then he hung up. He called to get Oni's tickets and then told me everything was good then left fo' da Palace to work.

I was super excited now I couldn't stay home so I showered, got ready and headed over to Oni's house. On my way over I thought about Nani. I haven't seen her since she left for college last year. I felt bad for her. She never remember anything about the bon fire of course nobody that was there did. But after that night she still looked at me with longing and she would tease that I was her first love and that she would never give up trying to win me back. But she did layoff with the psycho bullshit. More girls started coming around trying for hook up but none of them came close to Erica. I didn't even have to promise her anything. I wouldn't mess with any of them. Erica was da only one for me. I pulled into Oni's driveway and he greeted me at my one year old truck my uncle got me for my graduation last year.

"Sup Kai." Oni greeted.

"Sup, boo. Got some good news." I wagged my eyebrows.

"What! Fo' real? I going up with you?" he asked excited and I frowned as I got out of my truck.

"Aww, come on Kai, no fuck with me." He said worried and I laughed.

"Cheeeeeehooooo! Yeah I can't wait to get off dis rock!" he said all excited like one little girl.

"Erica going come back with us." I smiled.

"Oh good now I no need here you bitch about missing her." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I no "bitch" I "vent" and anyways, no act like you not excited to see Elly, I know you carry one hard on for her still yet. You only ask about Erica hoping to hear about Elly I know that." I quipped.

"Whatever, I don't. But true I wouldn't mind see her again. She's different. All da other girls, they no compare to her. She's one tigah." He wagged his eyebrows, smiled, and had that far away look like he was remembering something.

"What?" I asked

"Huh? Oh notting. So when we going?" He asked

Da flight to Louisiana was boring Oni slept through most of it 'cause he said he never like hear about Erica anymore. Asshole. I tried to sleep myself but I was too excited. I could wait to see her in person again. I was nervous about meeting the rest of her family. Hawaii get its share of Supes, but mostly Vamps. All the were's I knew never stay on the island for too long. I only knew one were-turtle personally. He was my classmate in St. Louis. He was cool but we never really hung out. I never met one Werewolf, a were- panther or even one true Shifter and I never met any fairies not unless you talking about people with different sexual preferences. Erica said that Bon Temps, da town she was from was one breeding ground for Supes whatever that meant.

So as we landed my nerves was getting worst. We waited until everyone got off da plane so I could greet her properly. All I wanted fo' do was kiss those lips of hers again and I know how she is. She wouldn't want witnesses. Too bad Oni was here but there was no way he was going stop me it's been two years since I got to touch those lips. When we finally got off da plane she was standing and looking irritated. I smiled so wide when I saw her and when she smiled back I wanted her now. I opened my arms and said "Jump" then she ran and did. All of my desperation of seeing her again came out in that one kiss and she gave it back just as hard. I was lost in her until Oni interrupted. 'Fuckin spoiler' I thought when she stopped kissing me.

After da graduation… which wasn't anything special… seen one seen then all I say. Da only thing I that surprised me was how small da class was. At St. Louis I had almost 3oo in my class. She look so good I was glad never take long I couldn't wait to get her back in my arms.

When we got to da house, which was out in da boonies. I got da chance to talk to the rest of her family. I really liked her Uncle Sam and Alcide. I asked them to shift for me cause I never seen anything like them before. Her uncle when turn into one Lion and of course Alcide a werewolf. I thought that was the coolest shit in the world. I glad they did even though I was worried might be rude to ask. They just laughed at me and said sure. We talked more after they shifted back.

"So you're the young man that tamed the beast that is Erica Northman." Sam said and I smiled brightly.

"I'm surprised that a human did it. It took a thousand year old Vamp to tame her mama." Alcide teased.

"I heard that!" Sookie yelled. Alcide when pull one face and every one when laugh.

"Tame her? She da one that when tame me." I said loud cause I never like Erica get mad when I when smile at them and everyone when laugh again.

"Yeah we heard she broke your nose… twice." Sam teased.

"Yeah that's why I made sure I brought plenty lollipops with me." I quipped back.

The rest of da night was fun Erica's dad seemed okay that I was always touching and hugging her. I couldn't help myself I missed her so much. He did give me couple of death stares so I made sure I didn't kiss her even though I really wanted to. I had such a blast and watching Oni's reaction to her family was so funny. I glad he was having a good time.

**Oni POV**

When we got to da house they had everything set up outside. Felt like I was back at home, so I made myself comfortable next to Elly's Aunty Amelia. They said she was one which, but she was da hottest witch I ever saw. I always thought Witches was old and wrinkly with warts all over the place. Hell the one that live down the street from me look like she was about 200 this one was hot! She must be one good ass witch using magic to keep herself looking FINE cause she was suppose to be da same age as Elly and Erica's mom. I saw Elly across the yard and she was smiling at me she caught me checking out her Aunty, 'Ooops'. I really miss that smile.

I all of a sudden heard this Growling and my head snapped up in da direction. I almost when choked on my soda. When I saw this Halfman/halfcat looking guy.

"That's the girl's Uncle Jason. It's a good thing he's got his clothes on." she whispered in my ear and laughed at my shocked expression.

I couldn't even say anything. He was playing with his grand kids. This one was hanging on his leg and the other one was hanging off his arm. Everyone else seemed normal even though they changed in to animals. But then there was their other Uncles Dermot and Claude. Dermot was cool real quiet guy, but da other one Claude, now when you say he one Fairy you got that 100% right. He kept eye fucking me all night. Was it weird that I thought he was hot too? He was so pretty he put me and Ikaika to shame. I just shook my head at that thought.

Da whole night turned out real good we all had fun, food was ate, drinks were drank, stories was told. Me and Kai gotta kick out of Erica and Elly's… what is the word they when use "Shenanigans" (ha ha ha! I like that word) from before we met them and after they left Hawaii.

Everyone started to say their goodbyes except two, da Fairy Uncle and da really drunk Witch Aunty that was hanging on me and arguing with each other about who was going take me home. I looked at Elly and caught her eyes. The look on my face must have been something to see cause her sweet laugh when echo in the night.

"Alright Uncle Claude, Auntie Ame time to say good night to Oni." She said and laughed some more when they complained as she pried me out of there grasps.

"Thanks I owe you one." I said with one relieved sigh.

"I do believe… I owe you one." She said with a wink and turned to walk away.

She asked me to come with Kai on this trip. Hell she didn't even have to ask I wanted to come. I followed her as she walked into the graveyard. We walked for a while silently just smiling at each other.

Once I felt like we was far enough from da house. I pushed her up against a tree and started to kiss her. She threw her arms around my neck to keep me there. She was wearing one dress so I put my hand up da skirt and rubbed her leg all the way up until I was cupping one of her perfect tits. My other hand ripped her panties away and I started to touch, then rub her soft spot.

"Oni" she moaned in my mouth

"I've been waiting to do this fo' da past two years. I fuckin' missed you, girl." I said as I shove my dick inside her. She moaned my name again and then chanted it as I pushed and pulled myself in and out of her. I grabbed her ass and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I popped the buttons off the top of her dress and sucked on her tits through her bra.

"Take it off" I told her as I continued pound into her. She did now I had a mouthful of flesh and she tasted like I rememba two years ago like… like… lemon shave ice on a hot summer day. After we came we both collapsed to da ground.

"That was fucking HOT!" she screamed the last word and kissed me again.

"Oh yeah girl definitely worth the wait." We laughed.

She stayed quiet and I was thinking about two years ago da last time I was with her. She would call me every now and then. I realized back then that she was never going feel the same about me. So I let my love for her she still da best chick I ever been with and I would fly all over the world to get a piece of her sweet ass. She is my Tigah.

**Erica POV**

The party was a blast. Kai got to meet all the family. I was clearing off one of the tables and my dad called me into the house.

"Teacup, there is one more gift for you." He said while leading me to the couch. Kai was sitting there looking a little nervous. I took a seat next to him.

"I will leave you two to talk." He closed his eyes and turned his head toward the bedrooms. "Your mother is tired. I will go tuck her in." he said as he walked out the room.

"Your family is crazy killah." He said.

"Yeah but they are mine. The lion, wolf, and Claude are the ones that trained me to fight, along with my dad of course." I told him. Why are we making meaningless conversation? "Do you know what my dad meant about a gift?"

"Yeah, My uncle sent a gift for you with me." he said. He reached into his jacket that was on the back of the couch. Then he pulled out a card and an envelope. I opened the card. It was a pretty standard card. You know the kind that said 'CONGRADS' on it. Then I opened the envelope.

"Plane tickets?" I questioned. I looked at them closer "OH MY GOD I'M GOING BACK TO HAWAII WITH YOU!" I yelled. I jumped right into his lap and kissed him for all I was worth.

"I glad you like it 'cause I was afraid you already had plans." he said

"Well now I do!" I told him

"I take it by the loud squealing you like your gift Erica" I jumped at my dad's voice as he entered the room. Kai quickly pushed me off his lap. I guess he was still afraid of dad.


	7. 18 and Going Native

**A/N:Vikt0ria and I would like to thank everyone for reading our story. We love reviews so don't be afraid to give them.**

**DISCLAIMER : SOME OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

**18 and Going Native**

**Chapter 7**

**Kai POV**

When our flight landed back in da islands I was happy to have time with Erica without one big scary Viking Vampire daddy around. I had my truck at da airport already so we went straight back to my house. Oni said he was going and would check us out later 'cause he was tired. We said our good byes and we was alone at last.

"Welcome back Killah." I said as I wrap my arms around her.

"Good to be back. Kanaloa." She said with a smirk cause my eyes went wide at what she when call me.

"Yes, that's right I thought I'd educate myself better if I was gonna be with you. 'Cause let me tell you Kai, most of the shit you say I really don't get." She said in an accusing tone and I laughed.

"That's good Killah, 'cause I really no like having to repeat something to you over and over again." I quipped and pulled a lollipop out real fast. She just laughed and took it from me.

"Do you mind taking me back to my mom's house? I'm really jet lagged." She said as she hugged me.

"Oh shit. I sorry, I wasn't thinking of course… let's go." I said kinda disappointed.

"Kai, what's the matter?" she asked confused and pulled away.

"Notting, I just thought you was going stay here with me." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh. I would, but I promised my dad that I'd stay there." she said like she was sorry.

"Shoots then, lemme just call my Uncle and tell him, so he know where fo' send your body guard." I paused and pulled her close to me again. "I would love to have that job though." She laughed and mock punch my stomach.

"Body guard" she scoffed "I don't need a damn body guard." She crossed her arms and I laughed and dialed my uncle. My uncle told me that the Queen invited us to the Palace for dinner so I let Erica know. After I got off the phone with him I drove her home. I knew she was tired so I just kissed her good night and went back to my house.

The week went by in a blur we hung out at da beach, went surf… she got so much better at it. We trained together and we even went on couple more hikes and she never complain. The day of the dinner came around and we wanted fo' "test each other's skills' so we sparred. She was holding her own, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was getting down cause she was going leave me again. She got plenty good hits in that shouldn't have happen. After we were done I showered, dressed for dinner, then drove her back to her house so she could get ready.

We showed up at the Palace and was shown into the dinning room where my Uncle and the Queen were talking.

"Ah good, there you two are. Your Highness this is the Northman's daughter Erica, Erica this is The Queen of Hawaii." My Uncle made the introductions. He had a shit eating grin and I knew I was going get it.

"Pleasure to meet you, your Highness." Erica said with a deep bow at the waist.

"It is my pleasure as well. Such delightful manners you have. Although it's no surprise after meeting your mother. I knew your Father for many centuries. He is a great Vampire, one of fiercest I've met." She replied.

"Thank you your Highness." Erica smiled with pride hearing the Queen's praise for her dad. Once the formalities we done.

"Hina, what happen to your face?" My uncle said in mock exsaparation at my black eye. The Queen laughed low. I guess he told her 'everything' about Erica.

"I was paying more attention blocking my face and she when low roundhouse and floored me. She did it again but faked it and when I drop my guard she connected." My uncle chuckled "What? At least wasn't my nose this time." I said with my manhood hurt. Then they all when laugh at me.

"I think you should give him some blood Uncle, 'cause he might have a concussion." Erica joked.

"Nah, not this time. I think Hina should keep it as a reminder to not to spar with you again." Ha ha funny I thought.

"Next time I should take it easy on him. I need to stop ruining that pretty face. I think I bruised more than his eye though." She quipped.

"Great since when I became comic relief?" I mumbled and sighed again when they laugh at me some more.

"What an enchanting creature. I can see why Ikaika is so captivated with you young lady." The Queen said. I smiled at Erica. The Queen was right she was perfect. Beautiful, funny, tough, she didn't take shit from nobody and she was fiercely loyal.

Thank god dinner was ready. We had a good dinner they finally stop teasing me and the Queen asked Erica about her family and what her plans for da future was. You could tell that the Queen really liked Erica 'cause she let her guard down and started talking to Erica in pidgin too. I know that her and my Uncle is still together. They hide it well, but behind closed doors you can just tell. My Uncle stayed by her side his entire undead life not counting the one year he spent away from her. At the end of dinner the Queen made Erica promise to come visit her every time she came down and she did.

The next day we when hang with Oni. Today was her last day.

"Ho, brah! What happen? You when try get freaky with Erica?" Oni said trying to look like he cared but could tell he wanted to laugh. My eye look worse today.

"No, we was sparring yesterday." I said. Great now I was going get shit from Oni. His whole body shook cause he was trying not fo' laugh.

"Why your uncle never give you blood?" he asked but he already knew why so I never answer. I just looked at him all sulky. With that he couldn't hold it in and he fell down laughing.

"Shut up, 'cuz. Before I tell her fo' kick your ass! I like see how well you do. She's trained by a 1,000 year old VIKING, not to mention one Shifter, Were and Fairy." I snapped. He stopped laughing well tried to anyways.

"No way, she not going lick me. She my homie, anyways I not stupid enough to mess with her." He said. He never stop laughing either.

"Hey Oni, what's so funny?" Erica said as she came inside. He stop laughing and got serious.

"Eh, Erica I like see you spar with Kai again, please." He said and started cracking up again.

"Hey cut it out Oni, he had enough shit from me and his uncle last night." She said in one baby voice rubbing my shoulders to try and comfort me. That only made Oni laugh more.

We spent the day surfing and I made Oni drink plenty water every time he said something about Erica kicking my ass. Whenever he laughed I when swipe water at him and made him choke… he so stupid he never learn. Finally after like da tenth time he stop teasing me about it. Was getting late so we went in and Oni said good bye to Erica. Look like he was going cry they really bonded. Oni loved her like one sista.

After Oni left we stayed out on the beach enjoying the sunset. Was real pretty cause was raining out in da distance. I kept looking at Erica 'cause she was way more beautiful than the sunset. I wondered if she was going let me make love to her on this trip 'cause I wanted to so bad. Kissing her was driving me nuts with wanting her. I knew she was still one virgin and that's why she never start anything with me. Maybe she's scared. Tonight is my last chance. I hope she let me into more than just her heart. After the sun fully set the rain caught up to us and we got drenched. We ran back to my truck and headed to her house.

**Erica POV**

I came out the bedroom wrapped in a towel. To my surprise Kai was sitting on the bed also only wrapped in a towel.

"Come over here Killah." He said and reached out his hand.

I walked toward him and took his hand. He pulled me to him. I stood in between his parted legs. He laid his forehead on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled me closer to him. So I climbed on his lap and straddled his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I lowered my mouth to meet his. This kiss was different than any we had shared. It was not the young teenage kiss we had shared in the past. This was a kiss filled with the passion of two adults that could no longer wait.

He began to kiss his way down my neck. He ran his fingers along the edge of my towel undoing the knot when he reached it and threw it onto the floor. Never once did his mouth loose contact with my skin. By the time he reached my nipple it was hard with need. His mouth latched on, his tongue flicked it, and he sucked it gently. His other hand cupped the neglected breast. His thumb brushed lightly over my pebbled nipple. I threw my head back. A moan escaped my mouth. I have never felt anything like this in my life. My hips had a mind of their own. They started to grind against him. I could feel his hardness and I wanted the friction. I needed it. My wetness was being absorbed by the towel he was still wearing. He moved his other hand that had been gripping my hip between us. I could feel his fingers begin to circle my bundle of nerves. I had never been touched there by anybody. Well except myself of course. Then suddenly a feeling of pleasure ripped through my body.

"OH MY GOD KAI ...IT FEELS SO GOOD!" That was all I could say before I saw stars. They don't tell you about this in sex Ed. The next thing I knew I was flipped over on my back. Kai crashed his lips to mine. There was a urgency to his kiss now. His towel was gone. I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled a little. This time the moan came from him. He raised his face and looked me in the eye.

"I'm scared." I told him. What the fuck was that. That was the only thing that could come out my mouth.

"I going be gentle. I promise. Going hurt no matter what I do, but I'll be as gentle as possible. I need you so much right now Erica." Wow he must really need me 'cause he never calls me by my name. I was nervous but I couldn't stop now. I nodded to him. His fingers slipped between my folds as he returned his lips to mine. His fingers reached my hole and he gently pushed them in.

"So wet, so tight all for me." he whispered and nibbled on my earlobe. I couldn't talk. It felt odd, but good. Like I knew something invading my body but I loved the feel of it. He continued to push his fingers in and out. My hips moved with the rhythm of his fingers.

"Are you ready for me Killah?" He asked hoarsely

"Yes Kai ...god yes!" I answered almost in a scream.

He placed himself at my entrance and began to slowly enter me. He looked me in the eyes the whole time. There was a gentle look of concern on his face. He rubbed the side of my head with his hand. I kissed him as he made the final push through my barrier.

"OW... oh shit...oh shit...oh fuck" This really hurt. Kai looked scared he started to pull away. "Don't you fuckin' stop now I'm not going through that again." I told him with determination. He chuckled and slowly started to move in and out of me. It still hurt a little, but it started to feel better. He began to give my breast full attention with his tongue and the pleasure I was feeling earlier returned. I arched my back causing my chest to push towards his face.

"Oh shit...Erica Ku'u Lei ...Come with me ...I...can't ...last much...longer." He begged then it came. Or rather I did I felt myself clench around him. He grunted over me.

"Oh god ...Ku'u Lei " he said and collapsed on me. He raise himself onto his forearms and looked down at me with a smile.

"So that was it huh." I giggled.

**Kai POV**

"What! That's it? What da hell you mean?" I asked. I couldn't believe she just said that.

"What… Are you talking about?" she shot up she pissed.

"Why you look mad now? Look to me like you was enjoying it… how you going say that was it?" I was pissed now.

"Of course I'm mad. I'm not the one getting bend outta shape over a comment that was mean to compliment not insult you." she said as she shoved away from me. FUCK! She started to get up and dressed.

"Eh, I sorry… I.." I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Fuck you Kai! You know for some who is so smart… You are really fucking dumb." She jerked her arm and stomped out of the room.

I just laid back and cursed myself for ruining our first time. I blew out a long breath. I knew I wasn't going fix this with one lollipop. I walked out to find her in da kitchen I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Killah, I sorry fo' real. I thought you was laughing at me. I guess my pride is still hurting from getting shit from everybody about you kicking my ass." she relaxed after I said that, then she turned around and kissed me. I pulled away and grabbed her face and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you Erica Northman. You da best thing that ever happen to me."

"I love you to Kai." We kissed and made our way back to her room.

One more time I found myself at the airport with her. I hugged her and didn't want to let go. I knew I was going see her again, I just didn't know when. One last kiss and she was gone.

After I left the airport I went to Oni's I didn't want to be alone and I needed to be cheered up and one thing is fo' sure… you like laugh, Oni is da man. I drove to his house and went to the back.

"Sup Oni." I said sullen.

"Eh, boo. I take it she gone then." He said after he sent his weights down.

"Yup."

"Cheer up brah, not like you not going see her again." He paused "At least you no have to worry about getting lickens until you see her again." He finished and I gave one tired laugh. He was trying I just wasn't having it. He clapped me on my back and said.

"You be alright brah, she love you… You lucky... Just rememba that." He sighed and I looked at him.

He was right. I knew he cared about Elly more than he was letting on but she never feel da same about him. He gave up long time ago. But deep down inside by the way he look I knew he when love her still. I kinda felt selfish dumping all this on him. So I decided to stop complaining.

"You right… I knew I could count on you fo' cheer me up. Thanks brother." I smiled and mocked punched him in the arm.

"Too bad she no like live here though. She give me plenty material to work with." He chuckled. "Actually you know what. This might be better cause you acting like on little girl." He had that idiot grin he was famous for.

"Yup, and then count on you to ruin it." I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Come we go surf. Get your mind off it for a couple hours." He stood up and grabbed his board. I got mine out of my truck and we went out.

I didn't get my mind off of Erica, but I did feel a lot better. We spent most of the time remembering our trip to Bon Temps and her crazy family. Oni was good. I realized that he knew talking about it would help me. He reminded me about all the good stuff that happened when I was with her and I told myself to hold on to that. It would get me through to da next time we meet.

Translation:

Kanaloa = God of the sea

Ku'u Lei = My Beloved


	8. A whole lotta naked goin on

**A/N:Vikt0ria and I would like to thank everyone for reading our story. We love reviews so don't be afraid to give them.**

**DISCLAIMER : SOME OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole Lotta Naked Going On<strong>

**Chapter 8**

**KAI POV**

So two years went by I started UH to study architecture. I would work summers at _Wet N' Wild_ on da Westside. My Uncle wanted me to work fo' da Queen so I did that da rest of the year. When I started working at da park, I was fascinated at da way da rides were built. It made me decide my major. I wanted to design rides.

Erica came down twice a year to visit in da summer for my birthday and in December right before her birthday. We always had one good time together. She never gave me anymore injuries when we sparred. My Uncle would get mad when we did but he found it entertaining to watch and would give her tips. Oni got in on the action too and my Uncle said that if Erica kicked his ass then he better not ask to be healed.

Erica got a kick out of my uncle's attitude toward her. She could tell that my uncle respected her dad plenty and she loved him for it. Not to mention da fact that he and Oni would always give me shit about her being able to kick my ass whenever she was around, I was never going live that down.

Every time we had to say goodbye it got harder. I asked her to just move and go school here, but she told me that she never like leave her family and that she was working fo' her father. She told me that I could go school up there cause of my major would allow it, but I couldn't leave my responsibilities here, either. I would have in a heartbeat, but my job with the Queen wouldn't let me. Plus for security reasons my Uncle said he would rather me be here in case someone wanted to use me to hurt him or the Queen.

I always thought it was BS that Vamps were like that. Always trying to hurt each other or take what the other has. My uncle tried to explain that it's been like that for as long as they've existed. That Vamps would always use the fragile mortal humans that were more than pets against each other. He told me to ask Sookie if I didn't believe him.

Da last visit/goodbye was da hardest she was turning 20 this year. She was sad and acted off the whole visit. Every time I asked her what was wrong she would always shrug me off so I let it drop. When came time to take her to the airport she never talk on da drive there.

"Kai, this isn't working for me." she said as she looked down to da ground. I just stood there in shock I didn't get what she was saying.

"I can see that it's not working for you either." She said and looked in my eyes she was crying. I never seen her cry before. It looked like she wanted me to say something but I couldn't. I was so pissed off and hurt too. She took my hand then continued.

"I think it's best to just stop all this and move on." She said and tried to pull me into a hug. I didn't let her.

"What da fuck you saying, Erica?" I said through my teeth.

"Don't you cuss at me!" she snapped and yanked her hand out of mine.

"I already told you about this. I no care where you stay or where I stay. I love you no matter what!" I snapped back at her. Her face softened.

"Kai, I love you too, you know I do. It's just… I think the distance is getting to the both of us. I can see how much it hurts you every time we have to say goodbye. I don't want you to hurt anymore." She pleaded.

I didn't know what to say to that. She was right it killed me every time she left. She was better at hiding her feelings than I was. That's how I was I wore my heart on my sleeve.

"So what then, you just going break up with me… just like that?" I said hurt.

"No, of course not. We can still be friends." She said softly.

"Friends." I scoffed.

"Unless you don't want to, then I'll just leave you alone." She said sadly then started walking to da security check point.

I was about to lose it, lose her for good. I didn't know what to say to her. When Erica makes one decision she sticks to it. Did I really want to lose her completely? If I let her walk away now I know I never going see her again. So I sucked it up and grabbed her and pulled her into one hug.

"I'm sorry Ku'ulei. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I don't want to lose you. If you don't want to keep this up cause it hurts you too much, then I'll take your friendship. I can't live without you in my life. I won't lose you. I love you" I said then kissed her one last time.

**Erica's POV**

I'm COMPLETLY LEGAL! Yup I'm 21 today. Uncle Claude is throwing us a party at his club. I talked Mom into going. Dad wasn't too happy, but he'll live or stay undead I guess. He was just upset 'cause this will be the second birthday we haven't spent with him. Mom told him he has to realize that his babies, that we are women now and deal to with it. I mean gosh we didn't even live at home any more. He should realize we're grown he bought us our houses.

I was hoping Kai would call me. He's never, not called me on my birthday. Even though we're just friends we still talk at least once a week. It is hard to let old habits go. I mean for four years we talked at least once a day. Our decision (well my decision) to be just friends was hard to make, but right. It was upsetting that he forgot it. I damn sure wasn't going to call him and remind him.

Imagine how shocked I was when he appeared on stage at the club. I guess that's why he didn't call. I was so excited to see him. The dance was AWESOME! I was beyond turned on when we left the stage. Of course he had to torture me more by sitting next to me shirtless and staring at me all night with that sexy smile.

"Kai sweetie you might want to take Erica home before she explodes." leave it to mom to call me out.

"Well if you insist Sookie." He said to her then turned to me. "Let's go, Ku'ulei ." He whispered in my ear. He hasn't called me that in a year. To hear it again was my undoing.

We drove to the hotel room full of anticipation. As soon as the hotel room door was closed we were on each other. I pushed him against the door kissing his chest. I licked down his bare abs. I don't know if it was the margaritas or just not having sex for a year, but I wanted him bad. I kind of ripped his shorts... oops.

I dropped to my knees and licked the edge of those lovely red speedos. I pulled them down and his dick sprang forward. I looked up at him then licked my lips. He had a smirk on his face. This was a rare occurrence in our sex life. He was bigger than the average man (not that I would know of course, since he's the only one I've been with) so I took hold of him at the base and licked it like my lollipops. I knew those things would come in handy. I swirled my tongue around the head. He tasted so good. He moaned my name. I smiled then sucked his swollen head into my mouth. I took more of him into my mouth his moans got louder. He grabbed my hair pushing my head lightly. I stroked what I couldn't in take into my mouth with my hand. His hips started to buck. I relaxed my throat and let him slip further and he moaned louder. I guess he liked it 'cause all I heard was…

"Oh... fuck Erica...shit...that's some good shit...suck it good Ku'ulei."

I used my other hand to fondle his balls squeezing a little. Then he lost it.

"FUCK... KU'ULEI... I CUMMING" and boy did he. His seed shot down my throat in spurts. I almost didn't swallow it all some ran down the side of my mouth. I removed him from my mouth and licked the escaping liquid.

When I looked up he had his head leaning back and his eyes closed. I stood up, removed my weapons, took off my heels, and started to undo my shirt. He stopped me. He ripped my shirt open, undid my jeans, and yanked them off. I thought we were headed for the bed but he turned me to face the dresser and a big ass mirror. He stood behind me as I watched our reflections. He pulled the cups of my bra down roughly and began to pinch my nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Are you wet fo' me, Erica? Let me check." He put his fingers in the front of my panties. They slipped into my folds then he pushed them into me.

"Oh yeah… I see you stay very wet fo' me. You like watch me fuck you?" he asked. I couldn't take my eyes off of him touching me in the mirror. I nodded. He pulled away from me and walked to the side of the bed. He was starting to get hard again.

"Come here beloved. Take off your panties." I removed them and walked to him. I tried to kiss him but he shook his head no and turned me away from him. He bent me over and licked up my spine. I shivered and not because I was cold.

"Get on your hands and knees at the edge of da bed." He commanded. I just followed his orders. "Look in the mirror Erica. Watch while I enter your sweet tight pussy." I looked over just as he thrust into me. I threw my head back and called out his name. He grabbed my hair, pulled it, and turned my head towards the mirror.

"See how we go together perfectly Ku'ulei?" thrusting into me.

"Yes" I moaned.

"See how your pussy swallows me completely?" thrusting harder.

"Yes...Yes." I moaned again.

"What killah… you miss… my… cock..." harder and harder. That was it...

"OH... GOD! YES...KAI...YES! I HAVE ...MISSED...YOUR COCK" with that we both came hard. We collapsed on the bed panting.

"You've...you've...never been like that with me before." I panted out.

"You never sucked my dick like that before." He said back to me. I slapped him on his chest and giggled. He laughed, gathered me up, and moved us under the blankets. I lay across his chest while he stroked my hair.

"Happy Birthday Killah" He told me. My eyes were growing heavy when I heard him whisper.

"I still love you Ku'uipo." then I was dead to the world.

I woke up the next morning with one hell of a headache and an empty bed. I turned to see what the time was but instead I saw a glass of water with some aspirin. Oh thank god. Speaking of god, where was my Hawaiian one?

"Kai" I crocked out.

"Wassup" he answered from somewhere in the room. I was afraid to open my eyes again. My mouth tasted like someone scrubbed it with cotton. I needed a bathroom fast. I got up and wobbled to the restroom. I could hear a snicker from somewhere.

"I can still kick your ass mister so be nice." I tried to yell out and heard a full laugh. I finished with all my needs in the bathroom including a much needed shower, wrapped myself in a towel, and headed out to face the music.

"Aloha, feeling better?" He asked while handing me a cup of coffee.

"Oh god, I think I may love you." I said and sipped the wonderful black liquid. His eyes widened for a brief moment.

"Sorry about last night. I got kinda carried away. I didn't mean to rip your pants." I sheepishly said he replied with a mischievous grin.

"You can ruin my clothes like that any time killah." He laughed as I laid back down on the bed "Don't get to comfortable we have to check out soon."

"No we don't"

"Well I could go and get the room for another night. Let me just get my wallet." He said looking through his shorts.

"open the door and look at the name of the suite." I mumbled to him. Hang over was still in effect.

I heard the door open then close. "Really... the Northman Suite Three"

"Yeah One is mom and dads, two is Elly's, and Three is mine. They never get rented out. It's Northman Heights in case you didn't notice when we came in last night." I rolled on my back and covered my head with the pillow

" I can help you with your hang over."

"Really cause that would make me very happy" I said without moving

The next thing I knew his face was between my legs and he spent the rest of the day and night curing me of my hangover.

**ELLY POV**

Well something must have been good 'cause we didn't see Erica till Christmas afternoon. She and Kai showed up glowing. Yup, it just looked right. I don't understand why they play the cat and mouse game. They clearly love each other. It's not that one feels one way and the other feels different. They both love each other deeply. They look at each the same way mama and daddy do and theirs is a love that rivals the best in history. People could write stories about the love of _Sookie and Eric._

Kai bought Erica a ring for Christmas. It was funny 'cause it scared Erica at first. She almost freaked out until she opened it and saw that it was a ring matching her necklace he had got her when we were sixteen. She wore that necklace almost every day since the whole _'we're going to just be friends' _thing. Sometimes you could catch her zoning out just rubbing it.

When Kai went back to Hawaii Erica did not cope well. She threw herself into school, training, and work. Yup she started working. Dad said that she should concentrate on her school but she swore she could handle it. He let her manage the Northman Heights. She actually liked it. It kept her busy which I think is what she wanted. I tried to get her to go out. She did a couple of times. She went on a couple dates with Jack, Alcide's second born son. That didn't work out well. She came home for family dinners and every so often just to see mom and dad. Everybody figured she was fine. Mom got worried for a bit but then I heard her telling dad that all she thought about was school and work. I knew better though. My sister may be a smart ass, stubborn, proud woman, but she feels deeply. I knew she was hurting. She still talked to him every week. I don't know if he realized how much she wanted him back.

I decided that anytime I wasn't in school I would travel. Mostly around the U.S. Dad said it was easier to keep me safe. Every time I took off, Oni would meet me for a couple of nights. We became really good friends, with extremely good benefits. I loved him in my own way and he loved me too. There just was nothing deep everlasting about it. We didn't do much outside the realm of sex. We talked in between rounds. He said that Kai was practically the same way as Erica, which made me laugh because they even coped with things the same way.

This spring break I was going back to Hawaii. Erica didn't know, well nobody knew about me and Oni and I wanted to keep it that way. I tried to talk to Erica about Kai before I left so that maybe if I saw him I could tell him something. She just told me to drop it so I did. Her sulking wasn't going to mess up the whole week I was going to have with _My_ Hawaiian sex god.

**Kai POV**

When Sookie called me to ask me to come up to Bon Temps I was excited to see Erica again. We talked every week, but I hurt every time. I threw myself into my own little busy world to get my mind off her, but it never worked. I asked her mom "Who's birthday was mine or Erica's?" and she laughed. She told me that Erica was down too. She could tell that Erica missed me but she was too proud to say anything. So I told her I would go.

Seeing her again brought back all my anger at her breaking up with me. She was looking so sexy too. I wanted her bad. When we got back to her hotel room she went nuts on me. I saw one different side to Erica and it brought out a different side of me. When we had to say goodbye again wasn't so hard this time. I felt lighter now we was back together.

When I got home I fell into my regular routine. I went to school, work for the Queen, surf, and train. Oni was working with me now and he trained with me and my Uncle couple times a week, so I saw him almost every day. The only time I never see him was when he would go on trips. Now that he made plenty money he would take off, cause he said he wanted to see da world. My best friend cracks me, he was always thought island life was stifling but he could never live anywhere else.

One day we was supposed to train and Oni never show. I thought was weird 'cause he never tell me he had one trip coming up and if he couldn't make it he would have called. When I thought about it I never hear from him for a couple of days. I started to get worried so I called his phone. He never answer so I went to his house to check on him. I was walking towards the back where he lifts and I heard his voice and then one scream so I ran to see if there was trouble and what I found…

Was Erica bent over his lifting bench and him fucking her from behind.

"Yeah bitch you like it rough yeah." Oni said as he pounded into her.

"Oh… yes… fuck me hard… my Hawaiian sex god…" she screamed in an out of breath pant, then he slapped her on the ass.

I was… was… shocked, hurt, and enraged. I wanted to go in there and kick Oni's fucking ass. I couldn't believe my BEST FRIEND would betray me like that. I couldn't move, I couldn't make myself go in there and stop what was happening. So I just left. I thought about it and sighed with relief… Wait I told myself. They wouldn't do that to me. Neither of them would not do that too me. So I called Erica.

"This is Erica Northman, too bad for you I missed your call… I'm out of town for a week and… actually I really just don't want to be bothered. BEEP." Erica's voicemail said. I dropped my phone. Before I went back and killed my best friend and my girlfriend. I ran and ran straight into Nani.

"Oh shit Kai, where's the fire!" she said as she looked up from me from the ground.

"Fuck! I sorry Nani I never see you." I said as I helped her up.

"Yeah, can tell." She said as she dusted herself off "Oh my god Kai, what happened? Are you okay?" She asked with wide eyes.

I wonder what my face looked like. I reached up and wiped away the tears that were coming out of my eyes. I couldn't believe I was crying, but I felt like I wanted to die. The two most important people in my life stabbed me in da back. I looked at Nani and she looked so worried about me. I grabbed her face and started kissing her. I put all my rage and hurt into that kiss.

"Kai, I still love you." Nani said against my lips while we were kissing.

I stiffened and pulled away. What da fuck was I doing. It's not fair to Nani that I'm doing this, using her cause Erica and Oni broke my heart. I don't love Nani never did.

"I'm sorry, Nani. I shouldn't have done that." I stepped back from her.

"Kai, it's okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be. You don't have to say sorry for needing me." she said as she stepped toward me.

"No… sorry I can't do this…." I said and ran to get into my truck.

"KAI WAIT! COME BACK!" Nani yelled after me.

**Oni POV **

My head snapped up at the sound of Nani yelling for Kai. What the fuck? Was he just here? Oh shit I thought. I pulled out of Elly and ran to da door.

"HEY! Why'd you stop, I didn't get mine yet!" Elly pouted.

"You never just hear Nani, yell for _KAI_?" I asked her with a pointed look. Her eyes widened and she froze, yup she got it.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT! He doesn't know about us. You don't think he thinks I'm Erica do you?" she asked worried.

"Well I think he would bust in on us if he did, but he never. Then again da way Nani when sound I think he might. Call your sista, see if she heard from him yet." I told her and she did. Her eyes opened wide again.

"Her voicemail. It said she was on a trip and doesn't want to be bothered." She said in a whisper.

"FUCK! I gotta go tell him." I said.

"You can't! I never told Erica about us. It would kill her if she finds out that I've been keeping something like this from her all this time." Elly said.

"Would you rather him go off on your sista and her find out that way?" I asked.

"Shit, your right. Fine, but you have to promise me to make him promise not to tell her." She asked and frowned at her own convoluted statement.

"No worry I will, Tigah." I said and kissed her. I threw on some clothes and went to find Kai but stopped and turned back to Elly.

"I think might be better if we did this together so he no kill me. If I know Kai, the way he feel about Erica he would kill first ask questions later. He no think right when he raging." I told her.

"You're right… give me a minute." She said and got dressed.

We headed out to his house and saw his truck parked in the driveway. We went into da house and I called out for him. There was no answer so we looked out to the beach and found him sitting out there. I told Elly to wait in da house just in case Kai didn't see anything. She said ok and that she'd watch and come out if Kai decided to kill me.

"Sup Kai, what you doing out here." I asked as I walked up to him.

"Brah, you better get da fuck away from me before I do something I'll regret." He said in a voice that made me pause. I waved my hand at Elly and she came running out.

"Kai, that wasn't Erica you saw with me…" I started.

"WHAT NO FUCKING LIE TO ME!" Kai yelled. He shot off the ground turned to look at me.

"IT'S TRUE KAI!" Elly yelled out as she ran up to us. Kai relaxed as he heard Elly's voice "I'm sorry he didn't tell you, but I made him promise not to." She finished. Kai looked confused so Elly continued.

"I asked him not to tell you 'cause I didn't want Erica finding out." Kai just shook his head. "So I'd appreciate it if you not tell her either." She said.

"Why would you have me keep something like this from her. I won't lie to her." Kai said.

"I'm not asking you to lie to her just don't tell her. If she asks fine, but she would never ask. Look I wouldn't expect you to understand why, I'll just say it's a sister thing." Elly said and smiled at Kai.

"Alright, I won't say anything. It's none of our business what you two do anyways." Kai shook his head and laughed "You two been together all this time?" he asked.

"Not really, we just hook up from time to time." I said.

"Seeing the world my ass." Kai replied.

"Well maybe not the world, but most of the mainland." I said with a shit eating grin and looked at my Tigah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness. Of course the details of the 21 st birthday at Hooligan's is in _Peace Between Blondes_ if you haven't already read it. PLEASE LET US KNOW WHAT YOU THINK,**

**Translations:**

**Ku'ulei = My beloved**

**Ku'uipo = Sweetheart**


	9. Unleashing Kanaloa

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers of this and all of mine and Vikt0ria's stories. As you know this is a co-written story by the two of us. Please let us know what you think. We are really enjoying writing this and would love to know how ya'll feel about it.**

**Vikt0ria's A/N: Thanks again for reading this side story... if you have any questions or need more translations to what is being said please feel free to PM me. Enjoy - Viktoria **

**DISCLAIMER: AS YOU KNOW WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLAINE HARRIS CHARACTERS**

**Unleashing Kanaloa**

**Chapter 9**

**Erica's POV**

I can do this...I can do this...It's for the best...It's the right thing to do. I repeat this to myself over and over again. Eventually I'll believe it. I just wait for his call.

Every Tuesday at 8 pm, never fails he calls. He calls other times too. I have called him, but no more. I am not gonna do it. I talked to Oni yesterday. He said Kai is pretty much doing the same thing I am working, school, training and surfing, pretty much just keeping busy. If he is as miserable as me then this is the right thing. He's not living. We're only friends now. He should be moving on, going out, and maybe even dating someone. No this is best. I have a lot to do. It will keep me busy…7:56...I can do this...breathe…7:57...I can do this...7:58...It's for the best...7:59...It's the right thing to do...breathe 8:00...Here goes... everything…

"Hello Ikaika" I say coldly...breathe

"Killah, how has your week been?" he asked.

"Fine. It has been good." I stay cold...inhale...exhale…

"Is something wrong, Erica?" pause "Did something happen?" he sounds worried ...you can do this.

"Ikaika, I believe the time has come for our friendship to end. We just..."

"What are you talking about? Why would you think this? Is there somebody in your life now?" he is getting angry. That is good, anger is good. Hate me Kai. Hate me.

"If it makes you feel better then yes, there is someone. I have a life here in Louisiana, one that does not include or need you. I think that it is time for us to move on." cold that is all I feel...a little bit longer and it will be over...breathe

"Erica, you can't mean this, I love you. What happened? Do you not lo..." his words are about to break me. NO! This has to end

"I just can't do this anymore. I am done Ikaika. Completely done" ...breathe... "Good bye" remove phone from my ear...ignore him yelling your name...hit end button It's done...I can't hold it any longer. I hear a scream coming from someone, followed by a wail, then a sob. It's me...me I am breaking down. I'm on the floor...Just curl up Erica...just curl up and let the darkness take you. The door breaks. Somebody is holding me. Somebody is calling my name.

"D..d daddy" I sob

"Erica my darling angel, what has happened to you? Who has done this? Talk to me Erica, tell your father who I am to kill." He begs me I must pull myself together. A few more minutes of pain, I'll allow a few more minutes. The time has come Erica, grow cold as if in battle. Be at war with your heart. Grow cold fill your now empty heart with ice. Let it freeze and survive.

"No one has harmed me father. I am fine now and will be fine from this day forward. What's done is done." I tell him with ice spitting out every word.

"Erica you must tell me. I cannot help if you do not tell me." He tells me

"There is nothing to tell dad. A wrong has been righted that is all. Can we no longer speak of it?" I tell him

"Since you are not harmed, I will let this go, my darling. Do you wish me to stay?"

"No. I am fine Daddy. Thank you and I love you." I tell him. For he is the only man I will ever truly love. I tell myself. The other is buried in the ice block that will remain my heart.

**Eric's POV**

I am at my office doing boring paperwork when it hits. A pain I have never felt before. I check my bonds...Sookie is sleeping...Elly is joyful...She is alive...Erica, it is… Erica.

I speed out of my office to the hotel where I feel my daughter in anguish. I follow her pain to her room that is where she is. I break the door down to get to her. There she is lying curled on the floor as if a baby. Tears stain her face. Sobs shake her delicate frame.

There is no sent of blood no this is not a physical injury. I gather her into my arms and call to her. Please my sweet girl, respond to me. I hold her tight as her pain rips through her. She needs only tell me what to do and it is done. Who to kill and their existence will be forfeit.

She finally begins to speak. I can see it. I can see what is happening to my lovely child. I am powerless to stop it. I know the determination and will power it takes to turn your heart cold. She does not need to verbally confirm this for me. Her voice becomes icy. Her stature becomes rigid. It is done.

My angel has blocked her heart from ever feeling the warmth of love again. I ask her if she needs me to stay. She does not.

I leave the building knowing that tonight my daughter has lost part of her soul.

**Kai's POV**

Da Past two years was da worst. We got back together when she turned 21 but we never saw each other if wasn't on-line. We talked once a week on Tuesdays still, was da only time I could guarantee to catch her with us being so busy. She was getting more distant to me toward the end of the second year. We were both so busy with everything I thought that was why. That's all I did school, work, train, surf… and ached for Erica. When Elly would visit with Oni she would laugh and tell me that she swear me and Erica was da same person. Hearing her say that made me feel a little bit better.

Then one night I called Erica and she when drop da bomb on me. She told me that she couldn't do it anymore and that she was finished with me. She said she was seeing somebody else and I couldn't believe it. Here I was faithful to her and she was going with other guys. I went off on her, but she when hang up on me. The minute the line when dead, I felt like my soul was being ripped from me. I kept calling her back. I refused for all these year we shared even from a far come to end like this. But I never got one answer. My chest started hurting like my heart when turn cold and died. I went into the training room and destroyed anything I could get my hands on. It took my uncle and two of his Vamps to hold me down. Finally my uncle glamoured me into calming down and telling him what happened. I told him everything. I didn't cry even though it hurt more than any pain I ever felt in my life. I was numb.

I gave her two weeks to come to her senses and when I called her she when change her phone number everything, all contacts gone. Even her parent's house number when change. When I talk to Elly, her being sweet and caring she said she didn't feel right talking about her sista's business with me but said she couldn't believe Erica would just drop me like that. Then she said her sista wasn't really talking to her either and when she would ask about what happen she would just tell her to mind her own business and not ask about it. So I let it drop too. I wasn't going bother her if she didn't want anything to do with me anymore.

The next few months I threw myself into my work like normal. I barely spoke unless I needed too. I could tell Oni was real worried about me, my Uncle too, but they just left me alone. 'Cause I would get real punchy when they would bring her up.

The Queen threw this party at one night at a Club she just opened and even though I really never like be there I had to go. I sat in the corner I didn't even talk to people when they came up to me and tried to bring me out of my shell. Then I felt one soft hand on my face and I looked up to see Nani.

"Hey Kai." She smiled softly at me

"Sup, Nani. Long time no see." I replied.

"I heard about what happened. I so sorry." She looked like she meant it. I was glad she never be one bitch and said I told you so 'cause I would have snapped.

"I was wondering… If you like go get some coffee. You look like you need a shoulder." She said hesitantly.

"Nah, I'm good." I said short

"Oh" she looked sad "Okay, just thought I'd offer. I hate seeing you like this Kai, you know I've never stopped loving you." she sighed and got up to walk away.

"Nani wait, you know what… coffee sounds good." I said back to her she smiled brightly and took my hand then we left to get coffee.

A few more months went by and Nani did what she said. She was my shoulder. She never pushed me into getting back with her and that was good 'cause I wasn't really ready to let go of Erica. But one day I was talking to Oni and he asked me how things was going. I told him the usual BS I told everyone else. He knew I wasn't happy so he told me Elly told him that Erica was fo' sure going with other guys and that I should really just let her go fo' real and move on with my life. He notice I was spending more time with Nani and that she seemed like she was grown and stable and that she loved me so I should stop wasting time and get back with her. I knew he was right. It was just real hard to let go. But I decided that it was time. If Erica wasn't pining for me like I was her then I should just move on.

**ELLY'S POV**

I don't understand what is going on with Erica. She is so different, colder somehow. I can't get through to her. Dad was keeping a close eye on her for some reason. Mom told me to not talk about Ikaika at all. They even changed the house number, a number that we have had since before we were born. Finally after a couple of weeks I couldn't take it anymore.

I went to her house since she barely came over to mine any more.

"Elly what's up? What do you want?" she asked not even looking up from her paperwork.

"What, I need a reason to see my sister now?" I asked

"I really just don't want to be bothered right now." she said and finally looked at me. Her eyes looked different, like they had no feeling in them.

"Fine. What is going on E. You are so distant with everyone. What about Ika..." I started

"It's none of your business Adele. Stay the FUCK out of it. I don't have to explain shit to anyone. You worry about your personal life and I'll worry about mine. Who I am seeing is my concern and he is not Hawaiian. So back the FUCK OFF!" Erica yelled at me. I guess that is why mom said not to say his name huh.

"Whoa there, Killah" I raised my hands in surrender

"Don't you ever fucking call me, that! Now if you are done close the door on your way out." Erica said and went back to her paper work. I guess we were finished. I huffed and left slamming the door behind me.

Two days later I got a call from Kai. He asked me how she was. I wasn't mean I just couldn't betray my sister like that. He sounded so sad I felt bad for him so I told him what I could.

When me and Oni met in Seattle a couple of months later we talked about it briefly.

"So is it true your sista really get one boyfriend now?" He asked

I shrugged "She said that her man was not Hawaiian that's all she said about it. Now come here I have better things for you to do with your tongue then talk about my grouchy sister." I smirked at him. That was the last he brought her up.

It was New Years Day after we turned 25 when things changed.

We were all celebrating together as a family. Erica was kind of back to herself again. Mom had been telling us about an Aunt we never knew about for the last year. It gave Erica something else to direct her anger at. So we were watching the Rose Parade at night together. It was tradition ever since they started having it at night so vamps could be involved. Mom went to get some more drinks, when we heard a crash. Dad was gone in a vamp flash. We ran behind him.

"SOOKIE! No Lover stay with me my love." is what we heard Dad saying as we arrived in the kitchen. He scooped her up and started out the door cradling her to his chest. "Get Dr. Ludwig on the phone. Meet us there." He called back to us.

Erica called the Dr. as we drove there. We were in the waiting room to hear from dad or someone. Me and Erica clung to each other praying to every god we knew about. Then my phone rang. I looked it was Oni. I excused myself and went to the hall to answer it.

"Hello" I said trying to hold back the tears

"Hey Tigah when your flight co... hey what's wrong?" He asked

"Oh sweetie it's my mom" I sobbed "She collapsed and it must be bad because dad brought her to the hospital instead of healing her himself. That has never happened before ever. My trip is canceled sorry... Oh here comes the doctor I have to go." I said I don't even know if I hung up.

"It doesn't look good." Dr. Ludwig said in her gruff voice and Erica collapsed in tears.

**Oni's POV**

"What! Elly? Elly?" I could hear on da other line Erica crying and Elly trying to comfort her. I tried to get her back but she wouldn't answer. I didn't know what to do so I hung up and went to go find Kai. I stopped by Nani's and she said he was training at his Uncle's so I went there.

"Kai, I get bad news brah. Sookie is sick and it's bad I think she stay dying." I said and he sucked in a breath. He ran passed me and jumped in this truck.

"I'll meet you at the airport!" I yelled after him and he sped off. I went back home to pack some stuff and drove myself to the airport.

**Nani's POV**

I was worried after Oni left. He looked spooked by something and Kai wasn't answering his phone. I was pacing back and forth and kept hitting redial on the phone cursing him. Everything was going so good between us. He finally forgave me and moved in with me a few months ago. He was still distant a little bit, but at least he was with me.

"Why da fuck he not picking up!" I hissed. Then he stormed into the house blew right past me and went into the room. When I followed him he was throwing clothes into a duffle bag.

"Kai, what you doing? Where you going?" I asked.

"I have to go to Louisiana. Erica's mom is dying." He said with a lifeless voice.

"What! Why?" I asked pissed.

"Cause, she was like a mother to me, you know. I care about her. Plus Erica is gona need me and I have to be there for her." He said and he zipped up his bag and turned to face me. I was so fucking mad at the mention of _her_ name, I slapped him in the face. He didn't even flinch, just stared at me. He looked so cold… this wasn't a new look for Kai. He's looked this way since that stupid bitch broke his heart. I was lost. I couldn't believe he was going do this to me again.

"Thanks Nani, thanks for making this easier on me. You don't know how bad I feel about this. But they have been a part of my life for the past 8 years they are family to me no matter what. You know how I am when it comes to family." He finally said and shoved passed me.

I fell to the ground crying. I fooled myself with Kai…. again… after we got back together I convinced him to move in with me. He did but not full time. He always stayed at his house with his uncle whenever he had his trips about whatever was at the time and I ignored it 'cause I loved him so much. I walked out onto the beach to clear my head and bumped into Ekolu.

"Eh, Nani what's the matter?" he said while he put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Hmm… nottin'… just clearing my head." I said and scowled at the sand.

"Anything I can do fo' help." He asked with a sweet smile. I just looked at him for a long time while I thought.

Ekolu and I dated after the Kai and Erica thing. Even though I didn't remember too much about her I hated her with a passion. It was like my memory wasn't complete. I knew of her but not what she looked like. I guess I hated her 'cause Ikaika was MINE… always was and always will be. I waited 7 years for that bitch to break his heart I always knew she would. Kai was just too stupid to see it. That's what love does right, I mean look at me. Now that I have him back with me I wasn't going lose him… I had a plan…

**Kai's POV**

I felt bad about the way I left Nani, but she never was the one for me. She knew that deep down inside. I knew it. When we finally got back together she was little bit different I guess I never really paid attention. I was still hurting over Erica and Nani was real comforting. She wouldn't trip when I would stay at my Uncles house from time to time when things got real bad for me. She seemed real understanding so I stayed with her.

I met Oni at the airport and he talked to my Uncle and told him about what happened. We were directed to a hanger with the Queen's private jet waiting for us. Good thing my boy is using his brain cause I never stop and think about how we was going get there just that I needed too.

When we finally got to Shreveport Oni finally got in touch with Elly. We rented a car and drove out to the hospital Sookie was at. Security was tight but we finally made it in and was directed to where Elly and her family was. We walked in to the sight of Elly pacing and Erica curled up in a ball in her dad's arms. Everyone looked sick. This was bad. I walked up to the dad and Erica and he looked up at me and hesitated. Then a second later he nodded to me.

"Erica." He whispered. She looked up at him then looked to where he was looking and when she saw me her eyes started to water again.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a strained whisper.

"You Killah, I'm here for you and your mom." I said. She stood up tired and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she chanted softly into my chest. All of a sudden my heart came back to life.

Over the next three weeks. I stayed by Erica's side. She didn't want to do anything I never seen her like this before. I gave her all the support she needed. Nani kept calling I took her calls for the first week and a half, but she was getting too heavy. She kept demanding that I come back home. That Erica broke my heart and was just using me and she was going hurt me again. I didn't want to listen to any of it. I told her I wasn't only doing this for Erica. I wasn't lying to Nani. Sookie was really like a mom to me and I loved Elly just as much as a sista. I kept telling her that she had no concept of family and that she was being selfish, 'cause she really was. In her mind da only reason I was here was cause of Erica and she wouldn't listen when I told her different.

**Erica's POV**

All I remember was the doctor telling us it didn't look good for mom then dad holding me. Then there he was. He came to me. I don't know how he knew, I didn't care. He was here. I threw myself into his arms.

He never left my side for the first two weeks. He drove me back and forth to the hospital. Dad never left mom's side. Her hospital room was light tight so he stayed there. Then on the third week mom told dad that she wanted to be at home. So he brought her home. We all stayed at the house. Elly and Oni started getting things in order for mom's death. They also took care of our meals and anything else.

I didn't feel like doing anything other than staying close to mom and dad. Kai was there the whole time. He never left me. He would hold me while I cried. He snuggled up behind me and rubbed my head so I could sleep. I missed his presence in my life.

The day of mom's death was the hardest in my life. She passed an hour after sunset. It was like she waited for dad to be by her side. He roared so loud I swear it shook the house. His face was covered with his bloody tears. He took off into the night sky soon after.

Kai held me while I cried uncontrollably. Oni did the same for Elly. He didn't say anything, he just held me.

Mom's funeral was huge. Supes from everywhere showed up. Vampires, Weres, Shifters, and Fairies, so many different beings loved and mourned for my mother. Elly and I stayed close to dad.

I was glad to have Kai there. He was my rock. I had forgotten how important he was to me. What it was like to have someone to share my problems with. He had always been there for me. Maybe I was wrong to cut him off like that. I swear I could see the love for me still in his eyes.

I went to take a walk and think it over. I thought should I just let him back in? We could do this right. We could be together. We did love each other. I was mulling all this over when I heard Oni and Elly talking in the graveyard…

**General POV**

"Hello" Elly answers somberly she still hadn't finished shedding her tears when everyone went back to the house for the reception after the funeral

"Um, hi is this Elly? This is Nani, Kai's girlfriend." Nani stated and Elly was stunned and not sure what to say "I need to get a hold of Ikaika, he's not answering his phone and this is really important." Nani finished.

"So why are you calling me? Don't you have Oni's phone number." She replied walking out of the house for some privacy.

"Well yes I do, but me and Kai had one argument and I was really a bitch to him. So I'm not sure Oni would take my calls either. But I really need to get a hold of him now." Nani pressed and Elly thought about how evil of a bitch Nani was and told her as much.

"And why should I help you? From what I remember of you, you were a scheming bitch." Elly said flatly

"What I don't even know you. How could you say something like that?" Nani said sounding hurt. It made Elly pause. She suddenly remembered that Kai's uncle glamoured her back when they were sixteen and Oni said she was more stable now in a conversation they had once about Kai after the whole mess with Erica. Elly felt instantly contrite.

"I'm sorry, we are all very stressed. I'm sure you know about my mom."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I should have sent you my condolences before I started talking about Kai. I'm just really stressed out myself. Sorry for being so rude." Nani replied apologetically.

"It's okay I guess it's a hard time for everybody. What's your message I'll be sure and give it to Kai." Elly said.

"Can you just tell him that I need him to come home? I just found out I'm pregnant and it's his for sure. We've been living together for the past few months and I haven't been with anyone since we got back together. I love him and I need him with me." she said and Elly didn't couldn't respond.

She was angry that Oni didn't tell her about Kai living with Nani, but then again they never really talked about Kai. They never really made much conversation on their visits unless it was in between their sexcapades. She never brought up Erica so why should Oni have a reason to bring up Kai.

"O….ok… I will goodbye." Elly said finally and hung up. Nani was very pleased with Elly's reaction.

Elly stormed into the living room of the old farm house, grabbed Oni's arm, yanked him out of the family room, and into the graveyard.

"How long has Kai and Nani been back together?" she demanded

"What? How you know about that?" Oni replied

"She just called me."

"Ah, no mind her she just causing trouble again." He said dismissing Nani

"Yeah that's what I thought at first, but Kai's uncle Glamoured her remember. She doesn't remember anything about us."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was living with Kai and that she's pregnant. She knows for sure that Kai is the Father 'cause she hasn't been with anyone but him." Elly silently prayed that Oni would dismiss this bit of information too. She saw both Kai and Erica gravitate to each other upon their reunion she could see the love grow again in the both of them like a living thing.

"Oh shit." Was all Oni could say. He knew that was true 'cause, Nani had it bad for Kai. Even when they were younger she was faithful to Kai. From Oni's response she knew she was going to have to break this news to Kai and Erica and she was dreading it.

They started to make their way back to the old farmhouse and when Elly looked up she looked right into the eyes of her sister.

"Shit! ERICA!" she called out but Erica took off like a rocket.

Erica slowed her run as she approached the house. Her mind was a train wreck of information. She too knew by Oni's reaction and by look on her sister's face that there was truth in what Nani said to Elly. She walked up the porch steps right into Kai.

"Hey Killah, you okay? You look like you seen one ghost." Kai went to wrap his arms around her for comfort. But she pushed him away and went into the house. She packed her things and left to go back to Shreveport. Kai wasn't gona let her run away this time. He had enough of Erica running away from their love. He knew she loved him because the second their eyes met his heart started to beat again and hers did too.

"Erica. Please let me in tell me what happen? You need to talk to me. You can't keep running away from me. I love you god damn it!" Kai said through her door "You're not this person Erica. The Killah I know doesn't run away from her problems she beats the shit out of them." He teased trying to get the reaction he wanted and he got it.

The door to her room flew open and a fist flew to Kai's face. No more broken noses, he caught her fist and pulled her into a hug and pushed them into her room. He threw her on the bed and demanded they talk.

"What are you doing here Kai?"

"I already told you."

"Shouldn't you be at home with your pregnant girlfriend, who you've been living with for… Oh… I don't know how long now?" she spat the question at him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa, this is news to me Killah! I mean yeah I was living with her but not completely. I never really committed to her. And anyways you pushed us together. You left me and didn't even give me a chance. I waited months for you to come back to your senses and you never did. You when change your fucking number for fuck sakes! What the fuck, hah Erica? You wanted me to move on right? You did you and your NON HAWAIIAN man? Why you mad at me for doing what you yourself did?" Kai was enraged. All the hurt he was holding back from Erica's betrayal came out in a tidal wave.

"Your right Kai" she laughed "You are absofuckinglutely right." She stood up "I guess there's nothing left to talk about so you can just be on your way now." She said walking to the door and opening it. As he walked out the door she added "You need to get back to your pregnant girlfriend that you so nicely hid from me these three weeks and all get back to all those non Hawaiian men you've seen comforting me the last three weeks" then she slammed the door behind him.

Kai stood anger rolling off him. He didn't know what to think about his whole conversation with Erica was filed away to the back of his mind. All he could think about was Nani. They always used protection. But he had to make sure. He to knew that Nani was faithful to him. She never strayed she was loyal when it came to Kai. She really did love him. Kai too was a good man he never dodged his responsibilities so he had no choice but to go home and take care of Nani. His heart shut down again just as Erica's did.


	10. Pam's Covert Ops

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers of this and all of mine and Vikt0ria's stories. As you know this is a co-written story by the two of us. Please let us know what you think. We are really enjoying writing this and would love to know how ya'll feel about it.**

**Vikt0ria's A/N: Thanks again for reading this side story... if you have any questions or need more translations to what is being said please feel free to PM me. Enjoy - Viktoria **

**DISCLAIMER: AS YOU KNOW WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLAINE HARRIS CHARACTERS**

**Pam's Covert Ops**

**Chapter 10**

**Kai's POV**

Standing outside of Erica's room. I had no choice but to leave her. The news about Nani hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't decide if I believed her or not. I guess the only thing I could do was go home and find out what's really going on.

On our flight back to the islands Oni questioned me about Nani and if it was true but I couldn't answer him. I didn't know. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I felt like if I opened my mouth I would just lose it. I was just so messed up over everything that happened this past month.

When I got to Nani's house I found her curled up in a ball crying. I felt bad for hurting her so much. I should have just stayed away from her. But I was so hurt and thought that Erica and me was over for good. Now I guess this time we are now that Nani going have my baby. I pulled her into my lap and started to soothe her.

"Oh god, Kai! I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed

"How did this happen Nani, we was safe I thought." I said she pushed me away

"What you mean? Not all protection is safe! What you trying for say Kai?" she yelled at me.

"Shhh… Notting, no worry I no run away from my responsibilities." I replied

"Your responsibilities? Get out Kai!" ugh da fucking hormonal pregnant woman I did what she asked.

The next few months I came to accept the fact that I was going be one father. Nani was growing and she looked so happy, I tried to be happy myself. I always wanted to be one father. It just hurt too much at the same time that Erica wasn't the one pregnant with my child. I wished so much that it was her. But I did right by Nani and helped her through the ups and downs she was having. I pretty much stayed away from my uncle and Oni's questions about everything and they respected my decision and left me alone about it. They knew I was still hurting over Erica.

**Pam's POV **

"Auntie, you wanted to speak to me?" Elly asked me.

I had been back for about six months now. Elly has been very kind to me from the start. I even allowed her to call me that ridiculous nickname. It was cute. Erica not so much. She would talk to me sometimes. I noticed that it wasn't just me though. She was distant to everyone. I knew that she took the death of her mother hard, about as hard as Eric had. Yet, I didn't think that was all there was to it. If I am correct there was only one person that did know.

"Elly, you know that I made many mistakes in my life correct. The biggest wrong was to your parents." She nodded "That said, I gave my word to fulfill all the wishes your mother asked of me. The most important one was that you and your sister live a full and happy life."

"Yes Auntie. I read the letters I know what was asked of you." she answered looking confused.

"It seems that I cannot do my duty without your help." I waited for her next question

"My help, what is that you need?" there it was as I expected. She was always so willing to help those who needed her. A dreadful trait she inherited from her mother.

"I need to know the truth about your sister." I told her sternly

"Wh..what is it that you ...I ..um I don't know wha" she stuttered

"Cut the shit little angel. I know that you know the real reason behind your sister's coldness. She is tough as nails, but your mother did not raise ice cubes. Both of you have hearts and your sister's has taken a vacation. It is time for it to come back. I know that you know, so spill." I told her with more force this to me.

She stared at me for a minute. Looking as if she was debating on whether she was going to give up the information I required. Then she squared her shoulders and spoke.

"I feel as though telling you would be a betrayal to my sister. That being said she does need help so I will tell you on one condition. If you do not agree it makes no difference to me. You can't do anything to me without repercussions you are not willing to except. So if you do not agree, I'll leave."

Now it was my turn to stare. Sookie was right she was an animal wrapped in a sweet southern belle disguise. She knew she held all the chips. Little shit. Fine it can't be that bad.

"Fine. What will you have me do?" I said in my bored tone hoping she will think this condition of hers was unimportant.

"You must solve this puzzle for me without talking to Erica about it. She would never forgive either of us for interfering in her life."

"Ooh I love puzzles. It is my specialty along with relationship advice." I said and she giggled at me. I don't know why she laughed it was true.

"Yes you proved that when you inadvertently fixed my parents marriage all those years ago." she laughed

"Well, what are the pieces and I will complete the puzzle." I said ignoring her last statement.

She then spent the next couple of hours telling me the story of Ikaika and Erica, all of the ups and downs, then the most recent things that have happened after the funeral. I had no idea it went that deep. Elly was right all the pieces were here they just weren't fitting together.

Well looks like I'm going to Hawaii...

**Uncle's POV**

One night in court we were alerted to a visiting vampire. I was not that surprised to see it was someone from the Northman clan. I often worry about the condition to my nephew's mental and emotional state since his return from Louisiana. He has become a void, completely withdrawn in on his self. Things have been much worse from the last time things were off between him and Erica. I've tried many times to pull him out of this state but said he is a man now and needs to work out things in his own way.

When she was shown in to the throne room the Queen began to feel excited.

"Pamela Ravenscroft, pleasure to see you again." The Queen purred.

"Your Highness." She greets and smiles seductively to my Queen.

"This is my Second and Child Cary Tagowa." I nod in to her.

"You are the Uncle of Ikaika Kaumana?" She questions me.

"Yes… Is he the reason for your visit?"

"Not quite. I am here on behalf of my niece, Erica Northman."

"Ah yes, condolences on Mrs. Northman, she was a great woman."

"She was, yes thank you." she replies.

After checking in with the Queen she leaves, but one of our guards tells me she is waiting for me on the lanai to speak privately. The Queen dismisses me and I go to Ms. Ravenscroft. I was not surprised to see Northman's child even before her punishment she was his best investigator.

She questions me on my nephews well being and tells me of Erica's. I agree with her assessment of the young Northman. The one I've come to know and love certainly does not contend with the one she is describing to me. I tell her what I know of the situation. I tell her that she has freedom to investigate on the islands. I also tell her that I will not be assisting her as I do not want my nephew to think that I have been deceitful to him. I hope her plan works. I want him and Erica to find true happiness.

**Oni's POV**

Six months past since we got back from Louisiana. After the funeral there was a huge change in Ikaika. He was more pissed off all da time and never talked to anyone but Nani. He even pushed his Uncle away and that was real surprising. True to Kai he took hold of his responsibilities and did what he had too. Nani was happy she finally got Kai where she wanted him. I couldn't help but to feel weird about all this. I heard some stuff about Nani and Ekolu… but they was together off and on through the years so could have been from that time. Plus Ekolu get one big mouth and you couldn't trust anything that came out of it.

One night I was just about to get in my car to go to the Palace when I hear Nani arguing with Ekolu. I snuck up behind them to get one better listen.

"…. Where you been? I've been calling and calling. Why you not answering da phone?" Ekolu asks

"I stay with Kai, you know that? I no need to answer your calls." She snaps at him.

"Nani… no act like that." He pauses "Is the baby mine?" he finishes. What?

"NO! Of course not! It's Kai's… and you better not try and cause trouble between him and me." she hissed at Ekolu. What the fuck was that? I wondered.

"Just leave me alone, Ekolu. We were over a long time ago. I love Kai and this IS his baby." She says as she storms off. Ekolu started to go after her but instead got in his truck and left. I wanted so bad to find out what the hell was going on. I wanted to catch Nani in one lie. So I started to go after Nani.

"So you must be Keoni… Elly's plaything… Hmm, interesting." She said but didn't sound like she was interested at all. But damn this Vamp standing in front of me was the hottest one I've seen yet!

"Yeah… and who you stay? We could play a little bit if you like." I asked this goddess in front of me. If she know Elly this must be da Aunty she never know about.

"From what I understand you think Elly is a tiger. If that is true I would eat you alive. Not to mention I don't think she would have anything to do with you if you fuck her AUNT." Yup I was right da Aunty. She never even give me time fo' talk.

"Now that your hormones are in check... they are in check correct?"

"Whoa... calm down Aunty I was just playing. I figured who you was. I was just playing." I don't even know why I asked her to calm down she didn't look mad at all she just had an edge to her voice that sounded like she wanted to drain me dry. She ignored my response then said.

"You will tell me what you know about this Nani bitch I have heard so much about" she said getting right down to it.

"I don't know what to tell you only that she weird. We all thought her psycho obsession was passed, but now I don't know. She's been acting weird sometimes like she holding too tight to Kai. I just heard her talking to her Ex-boyfriend. Something he said didn't make sense. I was just about to go talk to her and ask her what da fuck is going on, but you stopped me." I rambled on.

"No, no, silly boy. You let Auntie Pam take care of this. Run along and tell no one of our little talk, including Ikaika. Is that understood... and Keoni... don't tell Elly I know your her tigah tamer." She said and she was gone. I was confused so I just made my way to the Palace to work.

PAM'S POV

This puzzle I was thrown into was shaping up very nicely. There were rumors about this Nani girl flying all over the place. Something about a coconut being wireless. I have no idea what the girls on this island were talking about. This Nani person wasn't even liked. The girls I spoke to didn't even have to be glamoured into telling me anything. I should have glamoured them into taking English courses. The way they spoke was atrocious and I speak over 1,000 different languages.

Ikaika's uncle gave me a couple of names to check out so I was starting there. After speaking to her so called friends I decided to search out Keoni. Elly's 'good time friend' as Cary called him.

When I got to his house he was stalking the neighbors. I walked up on him before he did something stupid. Really Elly this one...I guess he looked ok. He actually tried to proposition me. I wasn't surprised. I had heard all he did at the graduation party was stare at Amelia's breast. At least he had taste.

He told me about Nani. I guess it was time to go directly to the horse.

I watched as the little man left. His neighbor came rushing out of her house and ran right into me. She was about to fall when I caught her. Hmm... she was pregnant.

"Well hello there. My name is Pam." I said

"Kainani. What are you doing outside my parents house." she spat. Well the rumor about her being a bitch was true. I wonder what else is.

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that."

"Well move I need to get home to my fiancé. He works at the palace, for his uncle and the _Queen_ and should be home any minute." she told me. Oh name drop all you want honey. Until your head is between the Queens legs you do not matter. Which reminds me I need to hurry this along.

"You must be engaged to Ikaika then. Funny I thought he was with that Northman girl. That's the only woman's name I've ever heard him say." she was turning red with anger.

This was too much fun so I continued "I thought you were with, oh what was his name." I tapped my finger on my chin pretending to think of the name "Ekolu that's it. Isn't that his child?"

I was going off the rumors but her face drained of color. "You be careful Kainani, don't want to stress too much. I read somewhere that it's not good for the baby" I told her then left at vamp speed.

I didn't go far. I just hid in the shadows to see what she would do. I learned a long time ago. Give a person enough rope and they'll hang themselves. This was much more fun then glamouring.

"FUCK! FUCK… FUCK… FUCK…" she said panicking

"Shit! I gotta call Ekolu." She turned around good, it let me get a closer listen.

"Ekolu! Who da hell you been talking too? I just left your ass! Why is some crazy Vampire bitch asking if da baby is yours?"

"I don't know! Why is it mine?" I could hear the man Ekolu… on the other line.

"What the fuck do you think? I already told you was Kai's" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well could be mine right? We was together when he was up with his chick." Bingo!

"She's not his fucking chick, I am and I told you never to talk about that. It was a mistake… this. Is. Kai's. Baby!" she said punctuating every word in her last statement. I got all I needed. This bitch was toast.

**Nani POV**

"FUCK! FUCK… FUCK… FUCK…" I was shiting bricks… who da fuck was that bitch and how she know so much about me.

"Shit! I gotta call Ekolu." I turned around waiting for da dumbass to pick up.

"Ekolu! Who da hell you been talking too? I just left your ass! Why is some crazy Vampire bitch asking if da baby is yours?" I screamed at him.

"I don't know! Why is it mine?" He yelled back at me.

"What the fuck do you think? I already told you was Kai's" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well could be mine right? We was together when he was up with his chick." This fucking idiot!

"She's not his fucking chick! I am and I told you never to talk about that. It was a mistake… this. Is. Kai's. Baby!" I said punctuating every word in my last statement. And I hung up on da fucker. I gotta get to Kai.

**PAM POV**

Once I got all the information I needed from that Nani bitch I went to seek out the man that apparently maybe the actual father. That girl doesn't seem right to me.

"Hi" I said with a smile. Better not to scare the breather just yet. I wanna do this without glamour. Leave no room for doubt.

"Whoa, where you came from?" what the fuck ever his name was said…

"Ekolu is it?" I said his name trying to make it sound right.

"Yeah, baby who are you?" he said leering at me. Please.

"Never mind that… I need answers. You are going to give them to me. Tell me of this Nani woman and the baby." I said with a sweet smile.

"Oh… I was with her off and on for years. I really love her. But now she stay with Ikaika.." ok now I'm really board with this… in a flash I was in his face fangs down.

"I don't know what it is about me that makes people think I want to hear their problems… maybe I smile too much… maybe I wear too much pink… Please know that I can rip your throat out if I need too. Are you picking up what I'm putting down? Nani. The baby. Talk." God help me he pissed himself.

"Nan…ni… and me was together one night after Kai left to Louisiana. Could be his, But I think it's mine." He stuttered.

"Good boy. You are coming with me." I took the idiot to Keoni's house. Then we all went to the Palace.

"Ms. Ravenscroft… Good to see you again so soon." Cary smiled at me "What have you got here?"

"According to this idiot, Kai may not be the father of Nani's baby."

"Is that right? Ekolu is this true?" Cary said.

"Ye..sssir…" he replied with his head bowed.

"Get Ikaika in here." He said to one of the guards "You no waste any time yeah?" he asked me. What? I cannot wait to get off this god forsaken rock. The way people speak here is just about as bad as Bon Temps.

"Yes… Pam always made quick work of things… even though she can go for hours." The Queen said with a wink to me. I licked my lips. Maybe a few more nights then. I thought eyeing the Queen and think of the work I'll make of her.

"What have we here?" she asked just as Ikaika entered.

"Your highness, Uncle, sup Oni." Ikaika greeted. Eyeing me cautiously and looking at the idiot confused. "Are you the Vamp that was threatening Nani and my baby?" he spat getting in my face. I smiled. My, my, a male version of Erica.

"Ikaika this is Ms. Ravenscroft." He looked at his uncle not backing away. Not very bright I thought. "She is the Child of the Northman." his head snapped back to me.

"You da Aunty?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, would you like me to break your nose to prove it? How about a lollipop? Sorry haven't got one, I left my Erica emergency kit back in LA." I snarked. Everyone laughed.

"Now that comedy hour is over, let's get down to business..." I said "I have better things to do with the rest of my time here." I said eyeing the Queen

"How is she?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Not good. That's why I am here. Things don't add up and I'm here to make them."

"Why? What's going on?" Ikaika demanded.

"Speak." I told the idiot

"Sorry Kai. When you left to Louisiana. I found Nani on the beach crying. You know I love her. So I wanted to help and we was together that night. But only that night. I asked her if the baby was mine when I found out she was preganant 'cause the time matches. She said was yours." He finished. I rolled my eyes. What is it with this idiot and speeches. 'Kai, I fucked Nani, the baby might be mine.' See how easy that was.

He didn't even respond he just started dialing. I watched his reaction to everything. This boy really does love Erica… no wonder Eric approves. I'm surprised he even let the girls date at all.

"Shit! She not answering." He looked at me "Can you try." He pleaded.

"Don't you think that we should get the facts from Nani first?" I bored with this whole situation "We certainly can't take this idiot's word for it alone. I heard the rumors he made about Erica all those years ago." Everyone with a brain smiled at me. Ikaika started to storm out the room. I stopped him.

"Ikaika, what do you think you'll get out of her? Let Auntie Pam handle this. It will be my pleasure." I smiled wickedly

"I don't want her hurt." He demanded. I just stared at him. Right he doesn't know how I work.

"Kai, I'd let her… she scary. She only been here one night and she got all her information and Kolu to give it up fast without glamour." Keoni smiled at me and I gave him a wink. Well he's good for more than just a lay, at lease Elly didn't fuck all his brains out… yet.

"Yes let's have Nani brought to the Palace and we will settle this once and for all. Kai give her a call." Cary said.

The Queen invited me for a quick snack. She's right I do work fast. After having my way with her many times Nani was finally brought in.

**Nani POV**

After seeing Ekolu then that SheVamp I was worried. I wonder who she was. I called Kai.

"Kai, your Uncle gotta help me. Had this Vamp that came by my Dad's house. She was threatening me and the baby."

"WHAT! who was she?" he screamed.

"I don't know she never say. She was just said that I looked good enough to eat. Then my Dad came out and she ran away." I lied… well I couldn't tell him what really happened.

"No worry, my Uncle calling me right now. I'll take care of it." He said and hung up. I relaxed when he called 10 miuntes later.

"That was fast what's up?" I asked

"We got her. She never check in. Come to the Palace and see if this the one you was talking about." He said and I went straight to the Palace.

The guards show me in to the throne room. I walk in and see Kai, Oni, his Uncle the Queen and the SheVamp.

"Yup that's her, she's the one." I walked over to Kai to hold his hand and he jerked away from me.

"What's going on? Kai?" I looked at him.

"Why you no tell me?" he looked pissed "Whose baby is that Nani?" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"What you mean? You know whose it is." I whimpered

"Listen cupcake. Cut the shit. You were with that Ekolu character the night Ikaika left. Now tell us whose baby that really is." Da SheVamp said

"What the fuck you talking about? THIS IS KAI'S BABY! I don't care what anyone one says!" she screamed "Kai…" I said as I reached out to him in tears.

"How can I believe anything you say Nani? You fucked Ekolu you lied to me. Everything out of your mouth is one fucking lie!" he snapped and left the room. I crumpled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Lanai = balcony/porch


	11. Attacks and forgiveness

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers of this and all of mine and Vikt0ria's stories. As you know this is a co-written story by the two of us. Please let us know what you think. We are really enjoying writing this and would love to know how ya'll feel about it.**

**Vikt0ria's A/N: Thanks again for reading this side story... if you have any questions or need more translations to what is being said please feel free to PM me. Enjoy - Viktoria **

**DISCLAIMER: AS YOU KNOW WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLAINE HARRIS CHARACTERS**

**Attacks and forgiveness**

**Chapter 11**

**Pam's POV **

"Elly darling, I have figured out the puzzle and two Hawaiian gods are headed your way to straighten everything out. I will be back in a couple days. I have some unfinished tasks to perform for the queen" I left the message on her voice mail.

There was no way I was going to be there when Erica found out the truth. All the lollipops in the world won't stop that eruption. I know I've been there for Hurricane Sookie and Earthquake Eric.

**Erica's POV **

This is officially the worst year of my life. First I break up completely with Kai, of course that was for his benefit, then my mother got sick and passed, now Kai is happy a fiance and soon to be daddy to the one chick that I could go the rest of my life not hearing about.

So I did what I do best, I alienate myself and concentrated on school and work. Every time Pam would come to see me at work she would say… "So much like your father", "I need to make sure vampires can't have kids", or "Can I get a DNA sample." Whatever the fuck she meant.

I don't know why everybody had a problem. I was FINE. I spent time with dad the most. We enjoyed quiet together. We mostly talked about mundane things. He never brought up HIM. He understood what it was like to cut somebody out of your life.

Then one night Elly called me to the farmhouse. She said it was an emergency and I better not flake out. So I made sure I went. I was just a half hour late. Hey I can't put off work.

"Elly I'm here and since nobody is bleeding and the right people are still dead, what's the problem?" I called out.

"In the kitchen" she called out. Uh oh this must be bad all the important conversations happen at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, so what's up?" I said sitting down across from her. Dad was at the table too.

"You're late." she told me.

"You didn't say it was a family meeting." I rolled my eyes.

"Look I need you to listen before you say anything" she said. I nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Ok ...so ..I...um...I...was .."

"Oh for pete's sake Elly what is it already. I have things to do." I scolded

"Ok so I kinda sent Pam to find out what was up with KaiandNani." she said so quickly I thought I heard her wrong she kept going "I know you haven't been dating anyone Erica, you lied to Kai. So why would you blame him for moving on? You weren't being fair to him. I told him everything!" she finished

I stared at her for what felt like an hour then something snapped in me. I jumped up and over the table lunging at her throat. "You fuckin' bitch!" Dad snatched me mid air and held me back from a shocked Elly. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone. Always trying to help Adele. Sweet fuckin' Adele. It was none of your damn business. Worry about your love life oh I'm sorry you only have a sex life you don't know what love is." I was yelling as dad pulled me upstairs to my old room.

**Eric's POV **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My daughters had bickered before and Erica could be violent, but never against her sister. I wasn't expecting Erica to jump at her Elly like that. I almost didn't catch her in time.

I carried her over my shoulder upstairs. The whole time she was screaming at Elly, not yelling screaming. I plopped her down on her bed with a little force. She was still fuming mad.

I knew it was time to explain some things to her. In a way I failed her by not telling her what life is like when you cut someone you love from your life. I had issued a punishment for me and Pam. I was not going to let my child go through pain she did not have to.

"Erica you will calm down this instant. What you did down stairs is not acceptable at all. We never strike against our family. Your mother would be horrified if she were to see your actions." I scolded her. Instantly she settled down.

"Now that you are ready to listen I am going to explain something to you." I sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked her straight in the eye. Her stare was ice cold. Under different circumstances I would have been proud of her death glare.

"55 years ago I made a decision that I felt was right. I sent my best friend, my confidant, my partner and my Child away. I felt it was the right thing to do. It was a punishment for her and in its own way one for me also. It was the hardest thing I have ever done other than bury your mother. I saw the way you looked in that hotel room after you sent Kai away. I recognized the coldness you began to develop. The problem is that I unknowingly affected all of our lives. I cut a friend out of your mother's life. I denied a family member from you girls. Your sister can see your life changing in front of her eyes and it frightens her. I can see it also and I have failed to stop it. You did not just close yourself off from Kai you closed yourself off from everyone. I was lucky to have your mother to save me from becoming a cold hearted bastard. You are lucky enough to have your sister."

She looked at me for a couple of minutes and I almost expected her to lunge at me. Then she spoke in almost a whisper. I knew she was still angry.

"I know what you're trying to say dad, but I can't handle this right now... I need time to think." then she left the room.

I heard her walking out the front porch. She might want to think fast cause reality was waiting for her outside.

"Oh Sookie please help our teacup" I silently prayed

**Kai's POV**

Da second she walks out onto da lanai, my heart starts to pound out of my chest. I heard her go off on Elly, not like Erica at all. She's so different now. I fucking hate Nani. She's always been crazy. Why da fuck did I believe Nani. Why did I walk away from Erica. This is my fault as much as it's Nani's.

"Hey Killah…" I said soft to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said pissed off.

"I came to tell you da truth. Will you listen? I no more lollipops and my Uncle no stay so no attack me please?" I tried to joke with her. I got nothing. I frowned.

"Look Kai, I can't do this with you right now… just leave me alone." She said and walked away.

"Yeah that's right runaway Erica, what happen to the girl I fell in love with!" I yelled after her. She stopped and smiled one evil smile and walked up to me slowly. I thought she was going to break my nose again but instead she punch me in da stomach and walk off.

"FUCK ERICA!" I heard her dad yell from da house. He must have heard it.

"I didn't break anything." she said as she stomped off.

Oni laughed and patted me on da back and went after her. He stopped her at the edge of the graveyard.

"Erica, listen to what Kai has to say." Oni pleaded.

"What the fuck are Hawaiians growing in Bon Temps now?" She snapped. Oni chuckled and shook his head.

"You know what I missed you girl! You always make me laugh." He said picking her up in a hug.

"Put me down Oni. I'm not opposed to kicking your ass, too." He dropped her and they smiled at each other. That hurt me just a little bit.

"Fo' real Erica, he's stay hurting as much as you are. Da both of you are victims in this." She looked at Oni confused.

"What are you talking about Oni?" she demanded. He just nodded his head in my direction. She looked up at me and sighed, then walked over to me.

"So… talk." She stared me down.

"Fuck where do I start?" I looked at her little bit pissed too for her hitting me "How about… why you lie to me about being with other guys?" I spat.

"You know what… I really don't have time for this shit. Good bye Kai." she said and started to walk away. "No you know what let's settle this once and for all." She came back stomping up to me and got in my face. I backed away hands up. I swear I saw one smile, but she looked really pissed so I couldn't be sure.

"We said when we were sixteen that if it doesn't work and that if we were miserable we'd end it, remember?" she screamed in my face.

"No, YOU said… I wasn't miserable, and how was I suppose to know you were? Not like you said anything to me." I yelled right back at her.

"Oh don't give me that shit! Oni told me how miserable you were. We were FRIENDS… you weren't living Kai. I couldn't take it anymore being apart was killing the both of us…" She spat. "… and besides, all this talk about love! What a crock of shit. You fucking got back with that fucking crazy bitch! I wasn't with anyone and I told you that." She started to walk away again.

"Kinda late in telling me, but… shouldn't have lied to me in the first place. You made sure I moved on. You pushed me away and I do LOVE YOU!" I yelled after her "I'm sorry okay! I didn't listen to you the last time I saw you at your hotel. It didn't click until Elly told me everything. I did hear you though. I was just so messed up over the news of Nani. I remember you saying that you wasn't seeing anybody." I sighed "You should have been more clear. I never understand. I'm sorry. I love you Erica, please." She stopped.

"Well it doesn't matter does it, Kai? None of this does. You're getting married and have a baby on the way." She said still facing away from me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"No, I'm not. It was a lie Erica. It was all a lie. The baby is someone else's." she turned in my arms and looked in my eyes.

"Really?" Her eyes started to well with tears.

"Really…" I kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away "and we no need worry about Nani anymore. Your Aunty when glamour her and Ekolu into moving to the Himalayas." She laughed and kissed me back. Felt so good to have her in my arms again. She pulled away again and was crying.

"No you still live in Hawaii and I live here it still won't work. I think you should leave." she told me I was shocked.

Then Elly came rushing out the house and she was mad.

"ERICA RAVEN NORTHMAN. YOU STOP THIS SHIT" Wow Elly cuss? I never heard that, but she keep going. "YOU LOVE HIM AND FOR SOME ODD REASON HE FUCKIN' LOVES YOU. NOW SOME HOW YOU WILL WORK THIS OUT. DID YOU LEARN NOTHING FROM MOM, DAD, AND AUNTY PAM? YOU HAVE LOVED HIM SINCE YOU WERE 16. SO CUT THE SHIT AND BE WITH YOUR MAN AND IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME FOR FIXING THIS MESS THAT YOU STARTED THEN FINE. WE'VE BEEN SPARRING FOR 15 YEARS I WILL FUCK YOU UP AND DAD WON'T STOP US THIS TIME."

Then Elly took a fighting stance, Oni yelled "I get twenty on Tigah", and Erica started to laugh, laugh hard. Then Elly and Oni laugh too. I never think was funny. I was still shocked by Elly. I saw her drop one chick before but damn!

Erica stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry, for everything. I was stupid. I just didn't like feeling the way I was and It wasn't fair too you." she when kiss me with so much passion I almost came right there. Then I heard somebody clear their throat and looked on da lanai.

"Just for the record Erica I would have let Adele fuck you up" her dad said with a smile then took off into the sky.

She turned and whispered in my ear "You know we're alone and I've never had make-up sex."

I looked around and Elly and Oni was gone. So was Elly's car. We were alone and who was I to deny my love for some making up.

**ERICA'S POV**

After Kai confirmed we were alone he kissed me again with as much passion as I had kissed him earlier. He grabbed me under my butt and lifted me. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. It felt so good to be back in his arms.

He started walking towards the house never breaking our kiss. It was like if we separated one of us, would disappear. When we got to the door he stopped and had me, pinned to it. He was grinding against me. It felt so good and I cursed my decision to wear jeans today, but the friction was AWESOME.

I reached behind me to open the door and we almost fell in the house. He put me down and we started walking toward my room. He still did not let me go. He moved his kisses to my jaw then my ear. I wrapped my hands in his hair and pushed his head more into my neck. He was nibbling and licking my neck causing me to moan. We were half way up the stairs when I tripped and he caught me. I decided I needed to turn around and climb them. I did not want to break my neck for sex. He smacked my ass on the way up. I giggled and ran to my room.

He caught me just as I got inside the room. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He looked like he was stalking prey as he walked up to the bed. He snatched my ankle and pulled me to the edge. I took off my tee shirt and threw it to the ground. Kai removed my tennis shoes and socks. He took my toes into his mouth and sucked. Did you know that your toes being sucked can cause your panties to get wet, well it can. I unbuttoned my jeans. He grabbed them and snatched them off. I lay there in my bra and panties while he kissed and licked up my legs. I swear he was trying to taste every inch of me. Kai took the side of my thong and actually ripped it off of me. He dropped to his knees and put my legs over his shoulder. He licked me as if I was a dripping ice cream cone. I have never felt anything so good. He kept eating away like a starving man at a buffet. I started feeling my stomach tightening and knew what was about to happen "OH. MY. GOD. KAI." I yelled as he began to fuck me with two fingers and suck on my nub. I came harder than I ever have. My legs clenched trapping his head between them.

"Ho, Erica... baby if you like more you have to loosen those legs little bit." I heard his muffled voice say. I loosened my legs and panted out an apology.

"No be sorry for one reaction like that." he said and stood somehow he was completely naked. I had forgotten just how beautiful his body was. It was still cut and seemed more muscular then I remember. He began to kiss up my body as we backed up onto the bed and I moaned again. I removed my bra just as he reached my breast. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and a whole new sensation of pleasure gripped my body.

He lined his dick up to my entrance and worry suddenly gripped me. He must have noticed 'cause he stopped and stared at me with a questioning look. "You still on the pill right?" he asked

"Ah...yeah" I told him nervously

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked and started to pull away

"NO!" I yelled and grabbed him back." It's just well I haven't had sex since you. 2 and a half years ago." I whispered to him and started to fidget.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes then said "I so sorry Ku'ulei, I'll never hurt you." Somehow I knew he didn't mean physically.

I nodded and he kissed me deep and slowly slid into me. There was so much love in the kiss and he filled me so completely tears ran down my cheeks. He paused when he felt them and asked me if I was ok.

"I love you so much Kai" was all I could say.

"I love you too Ku'ulei with all my heart always" he said and made slow meaningful love to me all night.


	12. It All Crashes Down

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers of this and all of mine and Vikt0ria's stories. As you know this is a co-written story by the two of us. Please let us know what you think. We have really enjoying writing this and would love to know how ya'll feel about it.  
><strong>

**Vikt0ria's **

**A/N: Thanks again for reading this side story... if you have any questions or need more translations to what is being said please feel free to PM me. Enjoy - Viktoria **

**DISCLAIMER: AS YOU KNOW WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARLAINE HARRIS CHARACTERS**

**It All Crashes Down**

**Chapter 12**

**Erica's POV**

I was loving my life, now. Everything was back on track. I finally got my PHD in Business Psychology. It was a bitch to get and I think I honestly did it to keep busy. With all the bullshit Kai and I had gone through over the years stopping school would have left me with too much free time. So I just kept going. Although it is kinda cool to be Erica Northman, PhD.

Kai and I had worked through all our issues 4 years ago when Nani was ousted. I kinda felt bad for Eloku and the child. I didn't think that they should pay for Nani's craziness so I had Pam go and change their glamour. They could go anywhere in the world except America. She did it and also had tabs kept on them to make sure they did not return.

The long distance thing was still hard but we worked it out. I spent three months out the year there and he spent three months here. We still had six months apart but it wasn't that bad when you only had to wait three months to see each other. He was hardly ever in Hawaii anyways. Only time he was there on a permanent basis was when I came out to see him. Otherwise he traveled for his job a lot. I think it was his way of staying busy when we were apart.

Then that all changed with one phone call.

"Hi Oni how are you?"

"Eh… Killah ...there ...there was one ... one accident with Kai."

I don't remember what happen next I only saw darkness.

I woke up to Elly holding my hand with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Elly what has happened!" I whimpered.

"It's Kai he was in an accident at one of the parks. He's in bad shape and they don't know if he'll make it. All the vamps are still asleep so..." She was still talking but nothing was registering.

"I have to go Elly..." I told her and started to get up.

"There's a problem Erica there's no flights. I mean none till later. Not even a private jet with all the higher vamps being at that summit thing that dad's at and he took our family jet."

"Wha... Wha... what do I do Elly?" I asked. She grabbed me into a hug and told me maybe Pam could help when she rises in 30 min.

I couldn't lose him I just couldn't.

**Oni POV**

"Oni Speaking." I answered my phone.

"Oh Oni, this is Keola I work with Kai." he didn't sound right

"Yeah?" I asked

"Um… since its daytime no can get a hold of his Uncle so you was his next emergency contact." What! emergency? I thought to myself.

"Well? What da fuck happened?" I asked irritated if was one emergency why he not telling me what was.

"Oh um… Kai was up on top da Hurricane. We were checking some of da structure he turned and his foot got caught on of the da bars and he fell off. He's pretty messed up dude."

"OH SHIT! Well where da fuck he stay!" I asked. This was not good. That ride is like 3 stories high.

"They rushed him to _St. Francis." _he said

"Okay I'm on my way." Shit. I wonder if his Uncle can feel him. I called his cell to tell him. Shit he stay at the Summit for Narayana in Cali. Still too early he not up yet. Fuck this is bad timing.

When I got to the hospital Kai was covered in plaster . Then da doctor came in.

"How is he Doc?" I asked and he sighed, shit this was bad.

"Ikaika suffered, a massive concussion, has fractured his lumbar vertebrae and lateral malleolus, and broken his femur." I just looked at him.

"Try dumb it down for me, doc." I looked at him impatient.

"Yes, sorry… he injured his head, there is bleeding in the brain and he's fractured his lower spine and the left side of his ankle and broke his thigh bone. He's in a coma. It doesn't look good." He said and he rested a hand on my shoulder then walked out the room. I left another message to his Uncle telling him it was real bad and that he needed to come home now.

"Fuck" I whispered. I called Erica and let her know…

"Hi Oni how are you?"

"Eh… Killah ...there ...there was one ... one accident with Kai." When I tried to tell her what happened I heard one gasp and da phone drop. "ERICA! ERICA! SHIT!" I hung up.

"Hello my lover." Elly purred. Her voice always made me hot especially when she called me that, but now was not da time.

"Hey, Tigah… you better get to your sista. I think she passed out." I said in a rush.

"What the are you talking about, Oni?" she asked confused

"Kai he was in an accident at the water park, he fell off one ride. I was right in the middle of telling her, but I lost her."

"I'm on my way to her office tell me." I could hear her car door slam shut and start up. So I told her about everything I found out from da doctor. She was in tears.

"ERICA! Oni I got to go, talk to you soon." She hung up.

When I finally got a hold of his Uncle he said he was on his way. But then an hour later he said they were in San Fran and there was one Fog and no planes could fly out yet.

**Kai POV**

I saw Erica… the love of my life… walking towards me in a white dress… round with my child… I never felt so happy in my entire life… the scene in front of me disappeared and I heard voices and crying.

When my eyes opened I saw her, tears streaking her face. She was still so beautiful. I smiled up at her and she laughed in a relieved way. Then she looked pissed.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, IKAIKA KAUMANA!" she yelled at me through her tears.

"Why, what I did?" I sat up and looked to find I was in a hospital room and into the faces of Oni, Elly, and my Uncle. He was pulling a tube from this arm.

"What happened? Why you all stay?" I asked confused at the sight in front of me.

They told me everything that happened I was out for two days. It took a while for my Uncle's blood to heal me, this time. He told me if I wanted for stay human I better stop getting myself hurt. He grinned and cut one look to Erica and she rolled her eyes.

"What it wasn't my fault….. this time." She huffed. Everyone laughed.

"Maybe he should turn, his balance getting all shitty in his old age." Oni joked. I threw one of those plastic water pitchers at his head and connected.

"At least I still get good aim." I barbed back.

I was released from the hospital that night. We all went to my house. I still wasn't 100% so Erica stayed a couple of weeks to help me with physical therapy. After I was little bit better, she said she had to get back to Louisiana; I didn't want her to leave. When I fully healed I went back to work. Going about my life day to day, night after night I couldn't take it anymore.

"What da fuck am I doing?" I asked myself one night at da Palace.

"Looking at da annual report for the Queen." Oni replied bored and I looked at him like he was an idiot. "Look like you need one beer, brah. Come we go, this can wait." He said as he got up. We went to _Lulu's _down the street.

"What's up with you, Kai? You been distant again." Oni said once we ordered and our drinks were delivered.

"I don't know brah, just trying to figure out what I doing with my life." I said somber.

"What da fuck you waiting for?" he said looking at me now like I was one idiot.

"You right." I got up and left.

I flew to Louisiana on da next flight out. I called Elly and told her to get her sista to the old farmhouse. She was excited. When Erica answered the door, I held up the ring I bought her. It was a platinum dolphin curved around with the nose and the tail touching on the sides of two one karat sapphires the same color as her eyes and a 2 karat diamond in the center.

"Marry me?" I asked her hand her breath caught.

**A/N: So there you have it the end of our cowriting journey let us know what you thought.  
><strong>


End file.
